DBZ: Alternate Path
by DbzpreteenGohanfan87
Summary: What would've happened if Gohan and Videl had met earlier in their lives when they were younger? What if they'd actually met during The Cell Games? What if Videl actually snuck on to The Games? Well, this my version of what was going to happen and beyond. Watch as their relationship grows from an earlier age. 1st part in a series. Series will be EPIC! Rated T.
1. Stowaway as The Cell Games Start

**Chapter: 1**

_**:A New Stowaway as The Cell Games Begin**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

" " regular speech

' ' thoughts

_(A/N) Authors notes and or notes of interest_

_ Bars are for shifts between scene perspectives. Mostly between Gohan and Videl at the start. But also later on shifts between scenes across large distances between characters.

As Gohan Son raced through the skies towards Kami's Lookout during the morning hours, he thought back to what was likely to come this day. Today was the day of The Cell Games, where the fate of the world would be decided on a simple four sided square martial arts ring. He had gone on ahead of his father to the Lookout that morning. Gohan had been puzzled by his fathers strange confidence about the coming battle. While his and many of his friend's confidence in their chances had waned, they still had complete faith that Goku would somehow pull it out at the end as he'd always done before. However, he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head. He'd had it since the moment he woke up and continued to have it all day. That something very bad was about to happen. There was also another feeling that crept at him. It told him that something wonderful was about to also happen, to him. One way or another, he knew he would findout by the end of the day. But for right now, he had to put those thoughts to rest as he had to concentrate on what he was doing. Gohan put an extra burst of speed and headed for the rendezvous at the Lookout.

* * *

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssse... Daddy!" Begged a certain 10yo girl at her big obnoxious lug of a father. "No! Absolutely not Videl!" replied her father. The arguement continued on unabated as both sides stubbornly clung to their side of the arguement. Hercule Satan was refusing to let his little girl, the daughter of the Marrtial Arts Champion of the World, Videl Satan to accompany him to The Cell Games. Videl was determined to go see her father fight, but Hercule would have none of it. He had lost his former wife, first to a divorce, then he lost her to a car crash a few months ago. He would not lose his only daughter as well. Hercule then gave a look that rarely graced his face. He knelt in front on his daughter wearing what one would describe as a 'loving smile'. "Listen sweat pea, its too dangerous for a little girl like you to be there. And I couldn't bear to live with myself if anything happened to my little girl." Said Hercule with a voice much lower than the one he had been using previously. He then switched his expression to a much more serious look. "And thats my final word on the matter!" He said with a much louder voice. Hercule then walked out the door and headed for his car, leaving behind a fuming Videl.

However, Videl was still determined to see her father fight, either with his approval or not. In the time that the doors her father opened and closed, Videls' trained eyes spotted the trunk of her fathers' car was lazily left open. With near super-human speed and a small body, Videl was able to reach the trunk undetected. Hercule was too busy being full of himself (i.e. Thinking on his acceptance speech and coming up with even dumber catchphrases.) to notice. Videl placed her small body into a fetal-position-like arrangement and then shut the trunk door. Not long after she'd secured herself, the car's engine came to life and began speeding to its destination carrying its driver, the self-proclaimed 'Worlds Hero' and a very young stowaway to their 'Date with Destiny'.

When the car finally reached the now infamous Cell Games ring, the merciless bioengineered living weapon known only as Cell awaited. When Mr. Satan got out of the back of the car, he wore an ever confident grin that simply screamed 'I am so full of myself'. After her father started walking to the ring, Videl slipped out of the trunk and quickly ran to a good hiding place behind some nearby rocks before anybody could see her. Fortunately for Videl, the announcer and his cameraman on a nearby ridge were too busy focusing on her brain dead father and his antics so they didn't notice her_. (A/N: I seriously think they should have sent the announcer from WMT to The Cell Games instead of that idiotic Mr. Satan fanboy that they actually sent. At least he would have some knowledge on the various techniques not to mention know how to survive a tournament. He is also one of the few regular people to know just how much of a hero Goku really is, as well as know who many of the Z-Fighters are and what great fighters they truly are.)_

Shortly before reaching the ring, Mr. Satan pointed towards Cell and said "You're going down!" Gesturing a 'thumps down' as he finished. Cell merely met this gesture with cold disinterest as he said "Well then, lets begin." with an almost bored tone of voice. Mr. Satan then walked up to the ring still wearing his ever cocky smile. He then gestured for the announcer and his cameraman to come to him. The two observers gathered whatever courage they had and cautiously made their way to Mr. Satan's side. With microphone in hand Mr. Satan began boasting like there was no tommorrow. Cell refused to move an inch or even acknowledge the boastful simpleton's existance. After repeatedly demonstrating just how much of an ignorant idiot he was with his boasts, Mr. Satan and his fanboy announcer moved on to physical taunting. Meanwhile, using a listening device that she always carried with her to quickly get in on any secret, Videl Satan overheard every syllable and observed every action while hiding behind some rocks. Videl just slapped one of her hands onto her forehead and sighed in embarrassement at some of her father's antics. 'Way to make yourself look reeeeeaaal smart dad.' Videl sarcasticaly thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the skies above the Earth a certain 11yo boy and his father and friends sped along to their destination. Gohan's mind was filled with thoughts about the up coming struggle that he and his father had spent ten and a half months preparing for in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. 'I wonder why my dad's been saying that he isn't strong enough to beat Cell when he's been acting so confident. I know he hasn't found some great all powerful secret. How could he without me knowing about it? I was with him the whole time. It doesn't make sense.' Goku turned his head to see the worried look on his son's face. "Something bothering you Gohan?" asked Goku. Gohan snapped out of his train of thought and turned to look at his father. "Huh!? Oh, its nothing dad. Really." Goku knew that something was troubling his son more than h wanted to let on. Goku frowned at his son, telling him that he wanted the truth.

Gohan faltered under the questionning frown on his father's face. Finally, Gohan buckled under the pressure. "Well...Its just that... Its just that I wish I could be as strong as you are dad. Its just that I feel like i'm always letting you down by being so weak." Gohan said with a bit of a depressed attitude. Goku just smiled at his son's foolish self-doubt. 'When will he ever learn that the only person that he ever lets down is himself. He has sooooo much potential, but he undermines it by giving in to his own self-doubt. I guess that in seeing me succeed so much he feels that he's always going to weaker than me. He doesn't even realise that i'm not the strongest one here. - He is -' Thought Goku. "Don't put yourself down so much Gohan. I'll bet that when we get to the tournament, you'll find out that you're much stronger than you give yourself credit for." Said Goku with a smile on his face. Hearing his fathers comforting words brightened Gohan's face and gave a little more confidence. Gohan then lead off by putting on an extra burst of speed which was followed by the other Z-Fighters as they sped to their desination.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Cell Games arena, after having completely ignored Mr. Satan's antics and insults, Cell's eyes finally showed movement as they darted skyward. Puzzled by this act, Mr. Satan and his fanboy ceased their taunting and looked to where Cell's eyes pointed. Off in the distance they saw what appeared to be a bluish light that was getting closer. Finally Cell's face showed movement as a small smirk formed on Cell's face. Judging from the energy that he was sensing, he knew exactly who it was. 'Aaaahhh Vegeta. I thought you would've leaned by now.' thought Cell in that warped and twisted mind of his. The source of the bluish aura became evident as a figure in blue spandex, white body armor and gravity defying black hair touched down next to the ring. Known to his enemies for his mighty saiyan strength and crafty mind. Known to his allies for his quick temper and endless ego. He is the figure known only as Vegeta, the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta placed his icy focus directly on Cell, who returned the gaze with a stare. Both flabbergasted and stunned by the new arrivals' flight to the ring, Mr. Satan and his two supporters simply stared at Vegeta for several seconds. Videl Satan was equally surprised by the manner with which the new arrival arrived. Hercule merely explained it away as another fancy trick. When the annoucer went to question Vegeta, he figured that Vegeta had only come to watch the fight and so he told him to back away from the ring. All he got in response from Vegeta was "Quiet! I've had enough of your insolence. Get out of my face." The announcer quickly ran back to Hercule's side and exclaimed "If you ask me, that guy's totally nuts!" Mr. Satan simply commented that he thought Vegeta was one of his fanatical fans. _(AN:*cough* yeah right!)_

Vegeta and Cell continued to keep their focuse on each other while the announcer fanboy kept singing Mr. Satan's praises to the world audiance for a little bit. Suddenly another figure flew down from the sky. This very tall figure in a black suit and green armor with what looked like a red mowhawk answered to the designation of Android 16. Cell turned his attention to the android and with a veiled smile said. "Well what a surprise. Android 16, you're still alive and kicking, and with beautiful repairs no less." The android simply continued with an icy cold stare. Even though Cell and Android 16 seemed to now each other, Mr. Satan simply brushed off the latest arrival as a nobody.

Suddenly, Cell's eyes darted upwards again, at first at seemingly nothing, a smirk appeared on Cell's face as he then said "Aaah there you are Goku, and just in time. I can hardly wait." Goku, Gohan and the rest of the Z-Fighters then appeared out of the clouds and landed behind Vegeta. The Z-Fighters all had intensely serious looks on their faces as if ready for action. Mr. Satan and his announcer were starting to get somewhat nervous at all these arrivals. The annoucer asked "How is it physically possible for all of them to fly?" Mr. Satan weakly tried to cover an excuse that "That trick must be popular today?" Android 16 then walked up from the far side of the ring to where the Z-Fighters were standing. Krillin welcomed him to the group. The android put a smile on his face and thanked Krillin for his help in getting him repaired. Goku walked up to Android 16 and tried to introduce himself with a handshake. "My name is Goku." he said. An oddly placed frown graced the normally peaceful face of the android as he looked down at Goku. "I know your name. I was created solely to destroy you, though I've chosen not to." said the android with a serious look on his face. "Get a load of Mr. Personality." Goku wispered to Krillin.

Meanwhile, Videl Satan was wondering the same thing as her father, the news crew and the entire world were asking themselves. 'Who are these guys?' she asked herself. Videl got her pocket binoculars and began scanning the new arrivals. They all seemed to look strange enough, but then one of them in particular caught her eye. 'That boy looks just about my age. He can't really be thinking of fighting Cell is he? He seems cute though, for a boy.' Videl then blushed in embarrasement as she realised her last train of thought. 'Wait minute!? What am I thinking!? I'm Videl Satan! I'm not suppose to like boys! Damn, sometimes my girlish instincts get the better of me.' Thought Videl as she regained her composure. She then went back to observing what was happening inside the ring.

The announcer walked up to the Z-Fighters and asked if they were going to take part in the Cell Games. Goku responded by saying "Of course, I'll be going first." When he heard this Hercule ran up and shoved the announcer out of his way and yelled out "I've had enough of you clowns! And your stupid jokes! NOW clear outta hear BEFORE I GET ANGRY!" To which Krillin sarcastically responded with clear annoyance "Hey don't blow a vein ya greaceball." Surprised at first by the insult Mr. Satan then simply smiled and chuckled. "I'm sorry, I forgot. You ignorant hicks have spent your whole lives playing banjo in the woods so you don't realise that I HERCULE SATAN am THE MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!" Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters were all left wondering one thing. 'How stupid is this guy?' Hercule remained smug and cocky. "Okay, seeing as you don't know who I am I'll show you!" he said. 'Wait dad, what are you-Oh no. Not the...' thought Videl. Hercule then jumped to the ground and pulled a very large rock from the earth and then broke it on his head. '...rock trick...' "Yeah! Now who rules!" exclaimed Mr. Satan. The Z-Fighters remained totally stunned at Hercules stupidity. Krillin turned to Goku and said "I say, we let the Neanderthale go first." To which Goku said "You think we should?" Then suddenly Cell spoke out "Its time to begin. Who will be the first to challenge?" Mr. Satan stepped up and said "You're lookin' at him. Let's get it on!"

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** Well there you have it, the first chapter. I hope you can forgive any slight spelling mistakes and typos over the course of my story. But my computer doesn't have any spellcheck so I had to get by with plain memory about what I was taught in school and what I could find in dictionaries. Anyway I hope that you'll know that my writing **_**does**_** improve greatly over the course of writing this story. I hope that you'll all enjoy and just bare with me through the start.**


	2. The Cell Games continues

**Chapter: 2**

_**:The Cell Games continues**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Videl couldn't believe what she had just seen happen within the last thirty minutes. Although had she agreed with Krillin's remark when he said 'Must be national goofball day.' when her fathers two top students arrived. She still couldn't believe it when they were so easily defeated. Sure they were imbecilic and annoying, but they were good fighters. Videl had expected them to lose, but not like that. But the real shocker came when her father came up and fought with Cell. Her father attacked like she'd never seen him do before but none of it seemed to be effective. In fact it looked like Cell hadn't even felt his punches. Then Cell simply swatted her father away like a common house flie. She knew that her father was lying through his teeth when he said he'd lost his footing. Videl knew her fathers strength almost as well as he did himself and knew that a little slip like that couldn't possibly have thrown him off like he was. It wasn't untill she started watching Goku and Cell fight that she began to understand why they were defeated so easily.

As the battle between the two superpowered titans continued to intensify, the more and more Videl became convinced that what she was witnessing wasn't an optical illusion or trick as her father was so vehemently claiming. Judging by the looks on the Z-Fighters faces and by the way they conversed, it seemed like all these powers that were on display were a regular occurence to these guys. As the match between Goku and Cell continued to escalate, Cell decided to take things up a notch, by destroying the ring. The force of the blast damaged Videl's listening device, so now she would have to get closer in order to hear any of the Z-Fighters conversations. Videl needed to get closer so that whenever there was a lull in the fighting, Videl would sneak up to a much closer vantage point. She was about 70 yards off when Goku finally gave up.

* * *

Gohan had continued to watch his fathers match with high interest but with little astonishment, unlike most of his friends. Unknown to Gohan, he was in fact the only one there who could actually see all that was happening. However, something else other than his fathers match grabbed his attention. Ever since he'd arrived he'd had the odd feeling that someone was watching him and he couldn't shake off the feeling from his mind. Gohan's eyes scanned the area and he finally caught a glimpse of someone someone sneaking around behind some rocks. However, Gohan didn't get the time to get a clear look at whoever it was because just then Goku and Cell suspended their match again. 'Oh well. I guess whoever it is down there will have to wait. Somethings brewing between Cell and my dad.' thought Gohan as he refocused his attention back to the heart stopping match.

"I give up." Those were three little words that none of the Z-Fighters ever thought they would hear come from Goku's mouth. Gohan was simply stunned by this announcement, why would his father give up so easily when everything was on the line. But Gohan would become even more stunned when his father chose him to replace him. 'He wants me to fight? But if my dad can't beat Cell how can I? Its impossible!' thought Gohan. He just couldn't believe that his father believed he was stronger than him. But when his father knelt down to him with a face of pure trust and faith, it was impossible for him to refuse his father's request. Gohan mustered all the courage he could summon and flew down to the battlefield. While he put up a look of assuredness and strength on the outside. On the inside however, he was shaking and very much unsure if he had the power that his father had so much faith in. Strong or not, Gohan was determined to do what his father instructed, and that was to fight Cell.

Gohan powered up to his maximum, surprising everyone with his strength. When the battle began, Gohan started dodging Cell's attacks but did not return a single punch. Gohan was too unsure of himself to even try to hit back so all he did was dodge and eventually he started getting caught by Cell's attacks. After getting buried in a ton of rock, Gohan started to think on the reason's why his father would think that he had the power to beat Cell. Finally the answer came. After blowing the rocks away Gohan walked up to Cell and try to plead him into stopping the madness and to tell him why. Gohan told him about his hidden power to use as a deterrent to try to force Cell to comply. But to Gohan's horror this new information only served to motivate the biological menace to see Gohan's true power. Cell then began pummeling Gohan, trying to get him mad enough to unleash his power but only getting Gohan to retreat further back into his preverbial shell. Cell was starting to get frustrated by Gohan's refusal to anger.

* * *

Videl couldn't believe what she was seeing, the young boy named Gohan (Videl had overheard the Z-Fighters conversations and heard them refer to him by his name.) was actually fighting Cell and holding his own. She could tell by the way that he was dodging that he was somehow holding back. Unfortunately for Videl, one of Cell's blast attacks that Gohan dodged hit too close to her position and the shockwave fried her listening device. Now Videl had to get even closer to the action if she was to hear anything that was being said. While Gohan was being viciously bear hugged by Cell, Videl managed to get behind some rocks just behind where the two fighters were. Videl winced as she heard the boys agonising screams, it hurt just to listen.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the cliff, Goku was looking on as his own son was being tortured and he was looking on with a smile on his face of all things. Piccolo however, just couldn't take seeing his former student and best friend being tortured anymore. "Goku, you can stand there all you want but I'm helping Gohan!" said Piccolo to Goku. Goku turned to Piccolo and yelled. "No you're not! We both know that you're not strong enough to fight Cell. So wait." He said with a serious expression. "Wait!? For what? For Gohan to get killed? For Cell to rip him to pieces while we watch?" yelled Piccolo, clearly sounding incredulous to what Goku was proposing. "Wait until he has no choice. And then, right when Gohan is backed into a corner with no way out he'll awaken his furious inner strength." said Goku with a smirk on his face. The others looked at Goku with surpise and scepticism. "And when that happens you watch. Gohan will break Cell down once and for all."

Piccolo had heard enough from Goku. "Goku your wrong about your son!" yelled Piccolo. "Gohan may have that power but it doesn't matter! He's not a fighter like you." said Piccolo. Goku turned to the Namek with surprise in his eyes. "Your son may be the most powerful person in the world but he's also a scared eleven year old boy!" said Piccolo. "Do you want to know what he's thinking? Its not about strength, or about compitition. He's wondering why his father is just standing there, watching him die!" yelled out Piccolo. Finally the painful reality hit Goku, a look of shock plastered itself on to his face as the painful screams of his son finally filtered in to his brain. How could he have been so blind, he wondered? "I'd rather die than wait." said Piccolo as he took off his weights in preparation to help. Goku continued to hear the screams as if he was hearing them for the first time. Goku then realised his mistake and decided to rectify it, but before Goku could eat a senzu bean to restore his strength, Cell beat him to the punch by stealing the senzu bag from Krillin.

Cell returned to where Gohan was with the bag of senzu beans in hand. "Wait! what are you planning to do?" asked Gohan. "Well, it seems you won't get angry despite all the pain that I inflict on you. Well, maybe you'd respond better to the pain of your dear old friends." said Cell with an evil psychotic smirk on his face. Gohan was horrified at what he knew Cell was about to do. He had to stop him. "Please don't do this! If you unleash my power I won't be able to stop it! I'll kill you!" Gohan yelled, trying desperately of warning Cell about the fuse he was lighting. Cell however, merely laughed in Gohan's face, blissfully confident in his so called perfection. "Hahahahaha! Oh Gohan I assure you. Once I've had my fill I'll stop you myself." said the arrogantly confident Cell. Cell turned his back on Gohan in order to look at the Z-Fighters to which Gohan took advantage of by lunging at Cell only to be kicked back to the rocks.

Android 16 had had enough and took advantage of Cell's back being turned. Android 16 grabbed Cell and put him in a powerful vice-grip. He attempted to self-destruct himself and take Cell with him, only to see that nothing happened. Krilllin then delivered the shocking revelation that Sixteen's bomb had been removed by Bulma and her father. Cell werely laughed at Android 16's valiant attempted sacrifice and then he blasted the android to pieces, sending his head next to Hercule and his cowering crew. "Does anyone else want to be a martyr today?" yelled Cell to the Z-Fighters with a smirk. "Now lets see what we have here. 1... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ... 5 ... 6 ... 7 ... Thats easy enough." said Cell as the

Z-Fighters awaited what the bio-android would do next.

To everyone's absolute astonishment and horror Cell spit out from the needle remaining from his tail seven little blue skinned mini Cells. Cell next ordered his little children to attack the rest of the Z-Fighters. The little blue menaces flew up to the cliff the Z-Fighters were on and there began a massive battle as everyone began fighting. Gohan could simply look on in sorrow and sadness as his friends and father were being toyed around with. At first all of the Z-Fighters appeared to be holding their own but soon the first of them began to fall. Goku was still very weakened from his heart stopping battle with Cell and became the first to start to fall prey to the Cell Juniors attacks. Piccolo saw that Goku was beginning to fall and he launched a counterattack by first whirling his opposing attacker into Tien's, followed by a kick to Yamcha's opponent that it flying off the cliff. Tien and Yamcha then grabbed Goku's attacker by the arms and double knee'd it into the ground. Tien and Yamcha then powered up and took up position to defend Goku. "Thanks, you guys." thanked Goku. Tien simply responded with a smile and said. "Hey! There's no need to thank us. We're a team." The Cell Juniors recovered however and soon took down both Yamcha and Tien and resumed their beating of Goku.

It soon became apparent that the only ones who had the strength to properly defend themselves were Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks. And even they were slowly being overwhelmed. Tien was being punched around like a rag doll, Yamcha had his arm broken, Goku seemed break down trying to apologize for his now seemingly failed plans and Krillin was being beaten down right in front of Gohan's eyes. Gohan was getting more and more angry by the second as he saw his friends suffering and feeling helpless to stop it. Vegeta attempted to Final Flash one the tormenting little creatures away but his massive attack was merely caught and redirected like it was childs play by miniature monstrosity. Gohan was now in tears as continued to beg Cell to stop the slaughter. But this only served to further encourage Cell to order his minions to apply even more pressure.

Gohan's rage started to swell even further and Cell could feel it. 'Good, good! One more push is all he needs. I can certainly manage that.' thought the biological tyrant. Cell then caught a glimpse of a little head with black hair and pigtails that quickly hid behind the rocks behind Gohan. Cell smirked. "Now who do we have here?" Cell then extended his arm. _(A/N: Piccolo had the ability to extend his arms. So if Cell has Piccolo's cells in him then he should be able to do the same thing.)_ Cell then grabbed the hiding Videl by the back of her shirt and then he retracted his arm while still holding her. Videl continued to kick and punch Cell's arm to no effect while she screamed constantly for him to let her go. Gohan was seriously shocked by the girls sudden appearance. 'So, she must've been the one who's been sneaking around all this time.' instantly thought Gohan. Then, to Gohan's horror, Cell cocked back his other arm in preparation for a fatal palm strike at the girl. "Wait! Don't do it Cell! She's just an innocent girl, she's got nothing to do with all this." screamed Gohan. "Yes Gohan, just another so called innocent. But if her death is what sets you off then you can just blame yourself for being so stubborn!" said the cruel biological android. Videl stopped flailing around after she heard what Cell was planning to do. Videl was now paralysed with fear as she now knew what was coming and so tears started welling up in her eyes filled with fear. Gohan couldn't look as Cell thrust his arm for the fatal shot but he was stopped midway by an unexpected arrival.

The disembodied head of Android 16 rolled around to where his face faced Gohan. He had been thrown by Hercule who shut his eyes and cowardly took cover behind some rocks having not noticed his daughter in Cell's arms because he was so scared. "Gohan, let it go." pleaded the android. "It is not a sin... to fight for the right cause. There are those... who words alone will not reach. Cell is such a being. I know how you feel Gohan. You are gentle, you do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings, but it is because you cherish life that you must protect it." Android 16 pleaded to the young Saiyan. Cell saw this and immediately decided to put a stop to it. Cell threw Videl to the ground in between Gohan and the head of Android 16 before walking up to selfless android. "Uug... This sentimental downpour is killing me. Its so nice of you to help 16. But I plan on doing this my way." said the vile monster with a smile. Android 16 then smiled at Gohan as he pleaded once more. "Please... drop your restraints. Protect the life I loved. You have the strength... my scanners sensed it... just... let it go..." Cell then crushed the peaceful androids face. "Nobody asked you. You factory reject." said Cell, mocking the the peaceful android's brave sacrifice. Cell then pointed his finger at Videl preparing to kill her with Frieza's Death Beam Attack. "Your next! Little girl." said the vile Cell with an evil smirk on his face.

Gohan's anger was sent to breaking point first by Android 16's valiant self-sacrifice and then it was sent beyond the breaking point by Cell threatening an innocent girl in front of him. 'No! No! NO! I've been letting people down my whole life!' Thought Gohan as all his past inabilities flashed before his eyes. 'I can't watch anymore! I won't let someone else die in front of me again! I can't! I won't! NOT ANYMOOOOOOOORE!' "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Gohan at the top of his lungs as his anger and power exploded around him, astounding everyone. Cell was especially astounded at the display of power before him. Videl looked up at her saviour with a look of awe as tears from her eyes were swept away by the high winds. Gohan's golden hair was now standing completely upright except for a single stand in front of his face. Gohan also had a look of pure determination and anger on his face as tears swept from his eyes by his own power as his aura flared and his energy grew. Finally Gohan's power was free!

_(Narrator:/ Its a secret that's been known since before Gohan could even form words in his mouth. Through fights with Raditz, Garlic Jr, The Ginyu Force and even Frieza. We've caught glimses of the childs explosive power. But like an explosion, it always vanished with the moment, it couldn't be controlled. UNTILL NOW! At last the awesome power has been harnessed. The REAL Gohan has awoken. Now Cell will have to battle a warrior ELEVEN YEARS in the making. ON THE NEXT DRAGONBALL Z!)_

_(A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist putting the narrator in for once.)_

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** I hope you can forgive the one time use of a narrator. Anyway I dcided to skip the buffoons fighting because it's all the same as in the anime. Same thing with the fight between Goku and Cell. There was nothing new that I wanted to add so I just decided to browse over them and instead concentrate on just providing what was needed for what was new. But the originals are still there and still the same if you imagine them so. But I hope you like my little changes with Videl getting in the line of fire and all that.**


	3. The End to The Cell Games

**Chapter: 3**

_**:The end to The Cell Games**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

As Gohan continued to release his energy, the earth trembled, the ground cracked under his feet. With a second ear splitting scream, Gohan's power blew away earth and dust, creating a massive cloud of smoke, obscuring him from the others views. The shockwave of his power also blew away Hercule's cameraman, breaking the camera and cutting the live video feed to the world. The trembling then stopped and the high winds receded, as Gohan's transformation was now complete. The smoke that once obsured him slowly withered away, revealing a completely transformed person. Gohan's golden hair now stood strait up with exception of a single strand, his muscles had grown in size and his face was marked by a ceaceless frown that seemed to reflect his anger and determination. Gohan's body wasn't the only thing that changed. What appeared to be sparks of blue lightning now danced around his golden aura.

"I could never forgive you for what you've done." said Gohan with an unchanging face of seriousness and anger. Gohan then began simply walking up to a speechless Cell. Gohan then halted nearby to where Videl was laying. He turned his head to Videl with confident smile on his face. "Are you okay?" asked Gohan. Videl meanwhile was awestruck by the boy she saw. Where minutes ago there was a fearfull and tearfull child now stood the presence of a man. "S-s-s-sure, I-I'm Okay." responded a stuttering Videl. Gohan simply nodded in acknowledgement, then he returned his icy cold stare back at Cell and continued walking towards him. Gohan walked right up to Cell and just stared at him with his still unchanged expression. Cell, at first had a look of stunned astonishment, but that soon gave way to a smile. "At last you've come out of hiding. Now my games will really get exciting." said Cell. Then, faster than Cell himself could see, Gohan grabbed the bag of senzu beans from Cells hand. "No games!" said Gohan before Cell even realised the beans were gone. When Cell tried to grab them back, Gohan simply vanished and reappeared next to one of the Cell Juniors. Gohan swiftly chopped its head off with one strike after it tried lunging at him. This action pretty much stunned everyone on the battlefield.

Gohan next went to where two other Cell Juniors had been beating up Krillin and then rescued him by bluffing the terrible two that he was going to blast the regardless of their hostage. After getting Krillin out of harms way, Gohan destroyed another Cell Junior with a powerful kick. Cell then decided to send all five of his remaining minions to attack Gohan simultaneously. As they attacked, Gohan threw the senzu bag into the air and then punched and kicked each Cell Junior down. After doing his damage to the Cell juniors, Gohan simply waited to catch back the returning senzu bag. The Cell Juniors recovered themselves and tried a multi-pronged counterattack by hitting Gohan with the Destructo Disk, the Special Beam Cannon, two Tri-Beams and the Kamehameha attacks. But when Gohan emerged from the smoke he didn't have a scratch on him. Gohan then unleashed an explosive multi-energy beam attack that sent the Cell Juniors scurrying in all directions.

Gohan then hunted down each remaining Cell Junior in rapid succession. The first Cell Junior fell to a disembowling gut punch, the next one fell to a ground-breaking stomach kick, the third one fell to a wheeling kick followed by a head severing punch to the fourth Cell Junior. The last Cell Junior tried to runaway but was overtaken by Gohan's superior speed, it was then backhanded and sent flying to the crater where Gohan reappeared and destroyed the evil little monstosity with an uppercut kick. Throughout the destuction, Gohan never once lost his ever present frown. Gohan then threw the bag of senzu beans to Trunks for him to pass around to the injured. Gohan then lifted off the crater and landed directly in front of Cell carrying with him an ever menacing scowl on his face.

After watching his 'children' get destroyed by the miniature titan that was Gohan, Cell's face was plastered with restrained anger. As the rest of the Z-Fighters were being healed up by Trunks, they stared in amazement at Gohan's transformation. It was Tien who probably said it best when he said "Its like he suddenly became a man." The others quietly agreed in stunned reverence. Gohan and Cell then engaged each other in a series of high speed encounters. All the while Gohan displayed growing superiority as Cell's attacks constantly missed. As more and more of his attacks failed, the more and more Cell got frustrated. Finally Cell had had enough of Gohan dodging his attacks. "Don't get too confident. For I have yet to show you what I am truly capable of." said Cell with a new smile on his face. "Can it!" Gohan simply responded with his ever present scowl. The rest of the Z-Fighters were stunned by Cell's announcement that he had yet to fight Gohan at full strength.

Cell began a monstrously powerfull power-up that shoke the whole planet. Many of the Z-Fighters were fearful of Gohan's chances as they sensed the enormous power that Cell was conjuring up. "So kid! Are you impressed by what you see?" Asked Cell, wearing an arrogant smile on his face after his awe inspiring power-up. Gohan however, never changed his frowned expression. "Is that all you've got?" He said, clearly unimpressed. Cell responded with a powerful punch to Gohan's jaw, but to Cell's horror, Gohan looked back unphazed with a expression the seemed to simply speak 'That one was free.' Gohan then responded with a left power punch to the gut followed by a strong right handed uppercut to Cell's chin that sent the vile villain flying. To his amazement, Cell had a hard time getting back up to his feet after only having been hit twice. It was now obvious as to who was in control of the fight.

Cell desperately threw everything but the kitchen sink at Gohan. Cell tried a double Destructo Disk attack only to see Gohan catch the disks. Cell next tried a powerful Special Beam Cannon but it was backhanded away. Cell then tried a rapidfire attack only to see Gohan dodge so fast it looked like the beams pass through him. Cell was horrified at each of these feats and soon realised that he couldn't win against Gohan. Cell decided to take the cowards way out. Cell flew up in the air to a high angle and began charging up for a massive, planet shattering Kamehameha. When Cell finally unleashed his attack, Gohan merely stood his ground and at the last second he unleashed a counter Kamehameha of his own. While Gohan's attack seemed smaller at first, it was undoubtebly more concentrated as Gohan's Kamehameha pushed Cell's back and suddenly grew to a much greater size. Gohan's attack swallowed Cell whole and left the android tyrant heavily amputated of many of his limbs.

It was then that Goku implored his son to finish off Cell right then and there. But Gohan had other plans, having decided to let Cell go so that he could torture the evil android for a little longer. It was too late now, Cell regrew his limbs and came back mad as a hornet. Cell was blinded by rage so he increased his size to a massive frame and attacked Gohan with all the power at his disposal. However, Gohan was too quick, he dodged everything that Cell threw and when the time ws right Gohan gave Cell a massive kick to the gut. Gohan's attack caused Cell to regurgitate Android 18 in a sickening display. Then, before everyones eyes, Cell was forced to de-evolve back to his second stage.

Cell still refused to give up and Gohan continued to play around with him like a soccer ball. To everyones unbelieving eyes, Cell then pumped himself up like a balloon and announced that he was going to self-destruct himself and blow up the Earth. Gohan was ready to punch Cell into the next solar system but prevented by Cell telling him that it would only make him blow up earlier. Gohan fell to his knees and sank into despair as he realised that he had let his power go to his head. He had failed to stop Cell when he had the chance. It was then that Goku stepped in.

Goku appeared in front of Cell and placed his hand on the ballooning tyrant. Goku then looked down to his son with a smile on his face. "You put up a good fight Gohan. I'm proud of you." said Goku. "What? Daddy?" asked a confused Gohan. "Take care of your mother for, she needs you. Tell her that I had to do this Gohan." Goku then gave his son a very cheery smile and simply said. "Goodbye, my son." And then he and Cell vanished from this world for good. Tears found their way to Gohan's cheeks as stunning sadness overwhelmed him. "DAAAAAAAADDDDDDDYYYYYYYYY!" He cried out with all his might, his heart cried out to his father.

Meanwhile, Videl stood around and witnessed the whole battle. When she saw the boys father vanished and saw Gohan's tears. Videl merely stood there in the middle of the wasteland battlefield with tears down her cheeks as she cried out for Gohan's great loss. Krillin walked up to Gohan and consoled him as best he could. The rest of the Z-Fighters dealt with the greif as best they could. Videl began slowly walking towards Gohan. She wanted to console him so bad, but was prevented when she saw one of his friends doing that already.

It was then that, to everyones horror, something began generating a huge dust storm nearby. A beam of high powered energy pierced through Trunk's chest and out the other side. The figure that emerged through the smoke revealed itself to be the murderous Cell. After a long winded explanation as to how he got back stronger than ever, Gohan powered up to the max, ready to square off against the evil android once more. "Hmph... Still won't give up I see?" said Cell with a cocky smile. "Not a chance! If there's one thing I've learned from my father, its to never give up, even when the odds are stacked against you." said Gohan. This show of defiance saw Cell drop his smirk. "If your as powerful as you say you are, then bring it on!" retorted Gohan with a battle ready smile on his face. "Alright, but I doubt you know what you're up against this round, little man." Cell said with his ever cocky smirk. The two titans of power fazed out and engaged each other in a battle that saw ripples from the shockwaves of their blows dancing throughout the skies for several minutes. Both Cell and Gohan eventually reappeared nearby in a heated display of high speed combat, but they soon broke off their battle and returned to their former standing positions. They were left in an even stand-off.

Meanwhile, upon seeing the run through body of his dying future son, Vegeta was sent over the edge and he screamed out and charged at Cell full force, launching a powerful blast of energy that hit Cell square in the torso. Vegeta then gave Cell a massive barrage of energy blasts, he gave it everything he had, but it was not enough. Cell flew out of the smoke from Vegeta's attack and backhanded the Saiyan prince down to the ground. Cell then sent an energy beam meant to kill Vegeta. However, having no time to think, Gohan immediatly flew as fast as he could go, trying to get Vegeta out of the way, but the attack was too fast. The beam hit Gohan squarely in his left arm, creating a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, Gohan laid atop Vegeta in the middle of a large crater. Gohan slowly got up, his shirt was halfway torn and his left arm was a bloody broken mess hanging limply at his side. Gohan however, still stood defiant to the last, not wanting to give up.

Cell began charging up his maximum power into a Kamehameha attack that he claimed would destroy the entire solar system. As Cell revealed his ambition to destroy the entire universe, Gohan became overcome by doubt and despair. Just when all hope seemed lost, Gohan received encouragement from an unlikely scource. Goku encouraged his son from beyond the grave and gave him the confidence to face his fears. Gohan powered up to maximum and charged up his own one handed Kamehameha. Then, with one more mighty effort, both combattants launched their most powerful attacks at each other. At that moment Gohan could almost feel his fathers spirit was right there next to him on the battlefield, lending him his power.

The two attacks collided with each other and began a colossal struggle for domination. First Cell seemed to have the advantage, then Gohan managed to get the upper hand, but Cell managed to turned the tables on Gohan once again.

Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Krillin then jumped in and gave Cell everything they had in order to distact Cell enough for Gohan to capitalize. But Cell proved too strong and he blew them away without a second thought. Gohan was on the verge of being overwhelmed, Cell was pouring everything into his attack and didn't have anymore reserves. At that moment, Gohan was about to give in when his father implored his son to give it his all. Gohan delved into reserves where he didn't even know he had reserves and finally overwhelmed Cell. Cell's body was disintegrated right down to his cell's, exterminating the threat for good. After it was over, Gohan was so exhausted that he fell out of super saiyan and fell back down to earth.

* * *

Videl had watched to whole event unfold in front of her while remaining safe behind some rocks some distance behind and to the side of Gohan. She saw the whole thing and for a few moments she thought she saw the spirit of the boy's father supporting his attack from beyond the grave. After Gohan fell from the air, Videl ran over to his side so she could find out if he was okay or not. What she found surprised her. She saw that the earlier blond boy now had spiky black hair and he was actually laughing. What he was laughing at or why she couldn't tell, but he was laughing non the less. Gohan was only semi-conscious of his surroundings and so he didn't notice Videl next to him at first. "Uh? Are you okay?" asked Videl with concern in her voice. Gohan was surprised to see that the girl he'd rescued from Cell earlier was now kneeling next to him. He looked at her with a quizzical look on his face. "Huh? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked in a weak voice. "I wanted to know if you were okay. Will you be alright?" answered and asked Videl. Gohan let out a weak laugh and said. "Ask me that again when I feel something other than pain." answered Gohan in a weak voice before he passed out.

"Hey, wake up, wake up! Will you please wake up?" Videl repeated to the now unconscious boy. "Save your breath, he's knocked out." said a gruff voice from behind, the voice that belonged to Piccolo. Videl turned around in surprise. "Who are you and what do you want with him!?" Videl instinctively said as she got into a position to protect Gohan. "Don't worry, we're friends of his." Piccolo said with a smirk. Videl relaxed herself after hearing this. The Z-Gang had been standing there behind her for some time. Yamcha picked up Gohan in his arms. "Yamcha, is he alright?" asked Piccolo. "Yeah, he should be fine. All he needs is a good long rest and he'll be fine." answered Yamcha. "Where are you taking him?" asked Videl. "Someplace among his friends. We'll take it from here, thanks for your help." said Piccolo as they all then lifted into the air and flew away. "WAIT! I didn't get the chance to thank him for saving my life!" yelled Videl at the top of her lungs, but they were out of range before she was able to end her sentence.

* * *

**Author's**** Final Thoughts:**** Well... there you have it, the end of The Cell Games. I basically went with the same thing as The Cell Games except for a few key changes that I just put in for the hell of it as I thought that they would make things better. Such as Gohan actually having a skirmish with Cell at his Super Perfect level and Vegeta not jumping in to be a last minute distraction. But this whole sequence was basically my love letter to various fanfics that I'd read about Videl being there at The Cell Games. I hope you all liked it.**


	4. United by Pain

**Chapter: 4**

_**:Two young Hearts United by Pain**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

**([** **])** Goku's telepathic communication via King Kai.

Videl was left staring into the sky after the Z-Fighters flew off for Kami's Lookout. She was left to think about the day's events and about the young boy who had saved her and the planet. Meanwhile, her father Hercule Satan had just recovered from the blast and stood agape at the new canyon that now scarred the battlefield. When the announcer finally recovered and asked what had happened, Hercule put up the most boastfull pose he could do and said that he took down Cell while everyone else was looking away. What was most surprising was the fact that most of the other numdskulls actually believed him. The camera operator found their van with their communication equipment in the some nearby rubble. Without anyone around to really corroborate or disprove Hercule's story, the announcer had no choice but to run with what he had. The bright shinning lie that was Hercules word was soon spread all over the world to an ignorant public ready to eat it up with a spoon.

After a while of staring off into space, Videl decided to search for her father. Videl soon found where her father was and ran up to him. Hercule was shocked to see his daughter. "What!? Videl!? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be back home!" exclaimed a surprised and dumbfounded Hercule. "I wanted to see you beat Cell, so I kind of snuck aboard your car and came here." said a sheepish Videl. "WHAT!? You mean you were here the whole time!" yelled out Hercule in surprise. "Yeah, I was. I saw the whole thing from behind those rocks." Videl said while pointing in the adjacent area of where she was. "Then you can tell us just how great your father was when he beat Cell with one chop." said Carone, her fathers student had a look of anticipation on his face. Videl looked at him as if he had grown a second head. 'What is he talking about? My dad didn't beat Cell, it was that young boy who did it. Are those idiots blind or something?' thought Videl. "We were knocked out shortly after Cell and that kid shot those weird lights at each other so we didn't get to see what happened, but your father told us everything. He told us about how he walked up to Cell and ended the Cell Games with one punch." said Carone, sounding excited. Videl then looked at her father and saw him sweating in that goofy look of his. It was true, Videl couldn't believe it but it was still true. Her father had just taken credit for something he didn't do and had gotten away with it.

Videl tried to tell everyone what really happened but was discounted by her father, saying that she was just a little girl and she was just making up stories. Hercules students and their empty headed manager were all too willing to believe everything their hero told them and they weren't going to argue with the worlds strongest man. Videl gave up trying to convince those idiots of the truth and try to just ignore them. While Mr. Satan was busy fooling his numbskull students of his 'greatness', Videl whispered a question to the announcer. "Did you honestly believe him when he told you that he'd beaten Cell?" asked Videl. The announcer whispered back his answer. "Not a word, I knew he was lying though his teeth by the nervous look on his face." he said. "Then why did you tell the world that my dad beat Cell when you knew it wasn't true?" Videl whispered. "I may not be as gullible as those moron he calls students. But I'm not about to call the Worlds Martial Arts Champion a liar in front of his powerhouse fan club. Besides, the world needs someone to cheer for and it might as well be Mr. Satan." reponded the announcer in a whisper. Videl just smirked at him. 'At least somebody else here knows the truth.' thought Videl as she walked away.

A few hours later, a hovercopter came to pick them up. "Aren't you coming sweet pea?" asked Hercule as he boarded the the vehicle. "I think I need some time to be alone. I'll signal when I need a lift." Videl answered. Hercule didn't why his daughter wanted to stay behind, but he didn't want to pry and he didn't want to argue with a girl as stubborn as Videl. "Alright, just don't stay here too long." said Hercule as he then climbed into the hovercopter and flew off. Videl had decided to stay and reflect on what happened here today. And also maybe, just maybe, the cute boy she saw would return to the scene and she would be able to thank him personnally for saving her life.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kami's Lookout, the Z-Fighters had summoned Shenron, The Eternal Dragon. They had used the first wish to revive all of Cell's victims and were ready to wish themselves to New Namek so they could revive Goku. However, the voice of an old friend stopped them dead in their tracks. It was Goku, talking to them telephathicaly through King Kai. Goku decided that he wanted to stay dead and he explained his reasons why. As Goku continued to talk about staying dead, Gohan grew sadder and sadder knowing that he wasn't going to see his father again. **([**Hey! Whats wrong there champ?**])** Goku asked his son. Gohan starting to show tears. "Dad, it was my fault you died and now I'm not going to see again for a very long time. If only I hadn't let all that power go to my head you'd still be here with me." Gohan said in between sobs. **([**No Gohan, its my fault. I never should've let you be placed in that position. I had the chance to get stronger in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and I passed it up because I had so much faith in your power. I forgot that you were still just a boy and shouldn't have been placed there. I allowed my pride in your abilities to blind my reason and for that mistake, I paid the price. I always thought that because you were my son that you were just like me, but I failed to realise that you were your own person. I'm sorry Gohan, for not being the father that I should've been. But always know that I was always proud of you, and that I'll never stop loving you. Goodbye, my son.**])** And with that, he was gone.

Gohan now felt even worse than he did before. He had made his father feel bad about himself. The grief was too much and he flew off the Lookout with tears in his eyes heading to nowhere in particular. Yamcha was about to go after him when Piccolo stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. "Let him go. He needs to air out his grief." said Piccolo. Yamcha nodded and they both went back to tha agenda of the second wish. Meanwhile, Gohan flew to find someplace to grieve, his grief guided his body and the place he found was the place where he had last seen his father, at the Cell Games Battlefield.

Gohan landed at or near the spot where his father had vanished. Gohan just stared at the ground with tears in his eyes as his mind drifted back to those great moments of joy and triumph he had shared with his father. It made things all the more painful when he realised that he wouldn't get to have those kinds of memories ever again. _(A/N: Trust me, I know. I lost my dad when I was only a few years older than Gohan is at this stage. Whenever I think about him, I think of nothing but the happy times and its the realisation that I won't get to have those good times with him again that are what truly pains me. Having great memories doesn't make the situation better, it makes it a bit worse.)_ Gohan broke down to his knees and started to sob and cry. "Why...why..did you...leave me like that?" Gohan asked himself in between his sobs.

It was then that Videl made her move. She had hidden among the rocks waiting for the boy who beat Cell to show up again, so she could get some answers about what happened. But as she watched the boy grieve, all she could do was feel simpathy for him. Memories of her own loss a few months ago flooded her mind and all she wanted to do was to comfort him in his time of need. Videl began to slowly walk to where Gohan was crying. It wasn't until she was a few feet away from him did Gohan finally notice her. He looked up at Videl with eyes full of tears, he saw that her eyes were glittering with sympathy and care. Gohan didn't care who she was or of why she might be there, all he saw was a person's shoulder to cry on. Gohan lunged at her and hugged her while he cried on her shoulder. Videl was surprised and stunned at this action at first but she soon found herself patting him on the back to comfort him.

After about a half-hour of crying and comforting, Gohan finally let go and regained his composure. "Thanks, for the shoulder." said Gohan, jokingly. "Your welcome, you looked like you needed it. I know what its like to loose a loved one. Plus I wanted to thank you personnally for saving my life." responded Videl with a kind smile. It was then that Gohan recognised her from earlier. "Hey! You're that girl from the Cell Games aren't you?" exclaimed Gohan in recognition. "Thats right, but I guess its time for proper introductions. My name's Videl...Videl Satan." Videl said with pride. "Hello Videl, My name's Gohan." Gohan said with a bow and a kind smile. "I know your name already, Gohan. I overheard some of your friends refer to you by name." responded Videl with a smirk.

Over the next couple of hours, Gohan and Videl talked about their reasons for being at the Cell Games and about some stories about their lost loved ones. When they saw that the sun was setting, the two kids decided it was time to part ways. They each gave each other their phone numbers and adresses so they could get in touch later. Gohan waved goodbye as he flew off while Videl signaled for a transport to come pick her up. As both of them headed to their respective homes, they each felt better knowing that they had each made a new friend out of an awful affair.

* * *

When Videl Satan arrived at her home she found that her father was hosting a party at their house to continue the day long worldwide celebrations of his 'defeat' of Cell. Videl felt disgusted as she made her way through the crowds of partiers to her room. She felt disgusted by their ignorance and by her father's conceited showmanship of taking the credit away from the real heroes. Videl finally made it to her room and immediately fell face first on her bed. Videl began to shed tears on her pillows as she felt ashamed that her own father would so blatantly lie in front of the whole world just to get a little more prestige.

Not long after she started crying, her father, Hercule Satan, opened the door to his daughter's unlit room. Hercule was wearing a silly party hat on his afro and confetti rained down from behind him as the party continued outside the door. He was so busy enjoying the party that he hadn't noticed that his daughter was crying on her bed. "There you are sweat pea. I've been looking for you. Sme of the guests said that you'd arrived. Why don't you join your father in celebrating the new world hero!" Hercule exclaimed with cheeriness. When he took a closer look he saw that his daughter was upset about something. He closed the door behind him to lessen the noise outside. He then sat on the side of her bed and tried to comfort her for whatever was bothering her. "What's the matter sweat pea? Why don't you tell daddy what's wrong and he'll make whatevers bothering you go away." said Hercule in caring, fatherly way. "Why did you do it daddy?" Videl asked in between her sobs. Hercule was taken aback by this. What was she asking about? "Why did you take the credit from those guys who really beat Cell?" Videl asked while still sobbing. Hercule didn't know what to say, he felt like a deer caught in headlights. Truth be told, deep down, he felt a little ashamed of himself too. "I can't believe my father is such a lying coward! I'm so ashamed of you right now!" Videl shouted while sending a glare at her father with her tear filled eyes.

Hercule tried his best to think up a good reason for his selfish decision but he couldn't find any. Hercule felt that he had disappointed not only his daughter, but himself as well. Hercule left his daughter's room disheartened and returned to the party to try to drown his pain in the festivities. As he closed the door to his daughters darkened room, Hercule took one last look at his crying daughter and then slowly closed the door. Videl continued to cry into her bed in the midst of the darkened room and the sounds of the party outside her room. She eventually went to sleep thinking about the day's events, the blatant lying of her father and of the heroic young boy she'd met. A small smile crept on her face when she thought about the boy she'd met, Gohan.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** So there you have it. Videl knows the truth and now has met Gohan, and now things are going to take of from here. The whole farewell speech with Goku I changed in order to set a different mood and to illustrate more of Goku's regrets and to more showcase more of Goku's absolute love and devotion for his son. It was also to provide an excuse for Gohan to get sad and to meet with Videl so that they could hit it off.**


	5. The Mall

**Chapter: 5**

_**:Two New Friends Hanging out**_

_**:The Mall**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

As the sun rose on a beautiful morning, Gohan awoke from the nightmares that had plagued his sleep. He had gotten home late last night after having his conversation with Videl. He had had to deliver the heart breaking news to his mother. While he tried to stay strong for her sake and to comfort her as much as possible, seing his mother grieving over her husband's loss only made him feel worse inside since he blamed himself for his father's death. Although he realised that it was his father's decision and that there was nothing he could've done to prevent it. For some reason, a not so small part of himself wanted for him to feel guilty. He had heard his mother crying herself to sleep in her room last night. (Sometimes, sensitive saiyan hearing can be a curse.) Last night, those sounds stayed with him until he finally went to sleep.

When Gohan got out of bed, he showered, got dressed in a black suit and got ready for the trip to Capsule Corp. Chi-Chi and Gohan arrived at the Capsule Corp Building where everyone had gathered. They came both to see off Trunks as he left for his future world and to celebrate the life of their departed friend and hero Goku. Everyone there wore black armbands in commemoration of Goku, even Vegeta wore one to honor his fallen rival and saiyan comrade, much to the surprise of many of the guests. When Trunks finally left for the future in his time machine, Gohan felt somebody tap his shoulder from behind. When he looked back for who had done it, he saw his father's face in the sky smiling down on him. For a moment, the sight of his father smiling back at him from otherworld made Gohan forget about all the negative things he had been thinking about himself and made him feel like everything was going to be alright.

After getting back home, Gohan settled into his room and reflected on what he wanted to do next. He felt like he needed to do something fun so he could forget about his grief. He thought about all the possible candidates but just about everyone he knew from the Z-Fighters were about as fun as cardboard. Then he thought about the girl he had befriended yesterday. Videl was someone his own age and so it would be easy to have some fun with her. He had had few occasions to play around with someone his own age and if anyone would have something fun in mind, it would be her. Plus, she knew what it was like to loose a parent and so it would be easy to talk about his feelings with her. Gohan picked up the phone in the kitchen dialed the number Videl had given him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Satan mansion, the phone rang and one of the servants picked it up. "Hello?" answered the servant. "Hello? Can I talk to Videl Satan?" asked Gohan on the other line. "Yes, but who should I tell her who's calling?" asked the servant. "Tell her that Gohan is calling." answered Gohan. The servant made his way to where Videl was and told her that she had a call from somebody named Gohan. Videl immediately dropped her daily training and ran immediately to where the nearest phone was. "Hello? Gohan?" Videl said picking up the phone. "Hi Videl. Yeah its Gohan." answered Gohan. "Hi Gohan. What's up?" asked Videl. "I just got back from my father's commemoration and I felt like I needed to do something else to get him off my mind. I was wondering if you had any ideas on something to do?" asked Gohan. "Meet me outside my house and we'll think of something." suggested Videl. "Right! I'll meet you there in 15 to 30 min. Alright?" stated Gohan and then they both hung up.

"Daddy! I'm going to go out with a friend, okay?" Videl asked her father while he read one of the magazines about himself. "Sure sweet pea. Just make sure you come back in time for supper, okay." Hercule said with half his attention focused on the article he was reading. He had wrongly assumed that she was simply refering to that ditzy friend of hers, Eresa. With that, Videl went out the door with a smile on her face. She knew that if her father knew that she was going out with a boy he would flip. She was tired of that stupid rule of his. 'No boys unless he's stronger than I am.' Well, she figured that since Gohan really is way stronger than her dad than so she could tell him she'd found the exception to his rule.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Son household, Gohan got changed from his black suit into the outfit that Piccolo had given him prior to the Cell Games (It had been mended by Chi-Chi, yesterday afternoon.) He then ran out to the door and prepared to jump into the air but was stopped by his mother's nagging voice. "GOHAAAAAAN! Where do you think you're going young man?" Gohan turned around in fear to see his mother frowning at him with her arms crossed. "Um? I'm going to go see a new friend I made not too long ago." Gohan nervously replied. Chi-Chi then seemingly switched personnality as she gave her son a happy smile and said. "Oh? Is that all? Well then go and have fun with your friend. Just make sure you're back by suppertime." she said. Gohan then breathed a sign of relief as he then gave her a smile and a nod before he flew off. Honestly, Gohan sometimes wondered if his mother's head was wired properly.

After a 15 minute flight, Gohan finally got to Orange Star City. He landed in the middle of a street, much to the surprise of several onlookers. After about 10 minutes of looking for Videl's address, he finally decided to ask a nearby police officer for directions. After getting the needed directions, Gohan arrived at the large golden gates of a large mansion. He found Videl leaning her back against the the large white wall, waiting for him. "About time you got here. I've been waiting here for you for 15 minutes." Videl said with a hint of annoyance. Gohan simply put his hand behind his head nervously laughed. "Heheheh! Sorry, but I needed some directions to find the place. Videl just simply smiled and giggled at Gohan's answer. "I forgive you. Now that we're here, what did you want us to do." asked Videl. "I was hoping that you'd have something fun in mind. There must be something fun to do in the big city?" asked Gohan. Videl quickly just thought up of something off the top of her head. "Why don't we go to the nearest mall? I'm sure we can find something fun to do there." Videl said and Gohan agreed with her.

As Gohan and Videl both entered the mall, they didn't notice that many of the passing people were staring at them and having hushed conversations about them. They didn't notice that those people were talking about how the famous Videl Satan, daughter of the great Mr. Satan was walking with a boy her own age and seemingly unsupervised. However, even if Gohan and Videl had heard, they couldn't have cared less.

While walking through somewhere in the mall, Gohan and Videl accidently bumped into a young boy who was about the same age as them. The boy had neck length blond hair, thick plastic framed glasses, a yellow plaid shirt and brown shorts that came just above his knees. The boy fell on his behind and staggered to get up, all the while apologising like crazy. Videl giggled and laughed at the boy's silliness in his frantic efforts. 'Great! Another girl who's laughing at me, as if there weren't enough of those already.' thought the boy. Then, when the boy got up, he finally got a good look at who he had bumped into. He was stunned at who he saw. 'That's the famous Videl Satan! And that boy she's with, he looks totally buff! He must be her boyfriend or something. I wish I could be more like him. I wish I wasn't a nerd anymore!' thought the boy. Gohan and Videl then reassured the boy that it was alright and then left to continue their walk through the mall. The boy looked back at the two friends and thought to himself. 'I guess Videl must like those big muscled jock types. Well then I, Sharpener, will change myself and make Videl my girlfriend someday.' Sharpener vowed to himself.

After browsing through several stores, Gohan and Videl agreed to split up, go to places they want go to alone and meet back somewhere in the mall later. After trying a few stores, Gohan found a martial arts store and went in. Gohan was looking through a section of martial arts shirts, he then began taking off his shirt and trying on the different shirts in store. Unfortunately for him, he was nearby the display window. A certain boy crazy little girl with blue eyes and short blond hair spotted him through the window. She immediately ran to the window and virtually drooled at the young boy's perfectly toned features. 'Wow! Look at that perfect chest and that super cute face! A GOD among boys! Wait till I tell Videl about this guy!' thought the young girl named Eresa. "Wow!" Eresa heard from her lips escape. "You can say that again." said another girlish voice from next to Eresa. Eresa then looked behind herself and was shocked to see that she was now joined by a group of other girls in oogling the young boy wonder. Sounds of giggles, squeals and 'Oh my god!' filled the air as the girls watched Gohan remove his shirt and put on a new one over and over again.

When Gohan was done, he put his regular Piccolo shirt back on and went out the door. When Gohan got out, he found a whole group of girls his age that were looking at him with heart shaped eyes. Gohan felt a little ackward but he didn't know what that look in their eyes meant. (Being only home-schooled for all those years cannot have helped him in the learning of female behavior.) Being the well mannered and kind hearted person that he was, Gohan said probably the one thing he shouldn't have said at that point. "Hi...is there...something I can do for you?" Gohan nervously asked the love struck girls. After a few seconds, one of the girls finally responded with a odd request. "We were wondering if you could take off your shirt for us?" asked one of the girls in a pleading way. Gohan raised one eyebrow and gave a puzzled look at the strange request he was asked. Not knowing any better, Gohan didn't see the harm in simply taking off his shirt. After he finished, Gohan was assaulted by first a dozen ear splitting squeals and then he was swarmed by the group of rabid young girls. They were all grabbing his arms, feeling his chest and bombarding his ears with a million questions a second. All in all, Gohan felt REEEEAAAALLLLLLYYYYYYYY uncomfortable by what they were doing.

Gohan then finally freaked out and he managed to break loose from the throng of girls. Gohan was then chased all over the mall by the rabid trong of girls while still holding his shirt in his left hand. After a while of running, he was turning another corner to try to shake his pursuers when somebody grabbed him from the side and pulled him into a nearby store and covered his mouth with their hand. The group of girls that was chasing him passed them bye and left when they couldn't find him. The person who had rescued him finally let go of his mouth from behind him. "Thanks, whoever you are?" Gohan said with a sigh of relieve. "Don't mention it Gohan." answered the awfully familiar voice behind him. Gohan turned around to see that it was Videl, and she was wearing a big grin.

"So, what was the deal with that?" asked Videl. "I don't know! When I came out of that store those girls asked me to take off my shirt, then they went crazy and started touching me all over my body. I got scared and then I ran away and they chased me." Gohan explained. Videl looked at Gohan's still shirtless figure and immediately could see why those girls went crazy the way they did. A blush formed on Videl's face at the sight of Gohan's chiselled young chest and abs. "I can see why they would do that." she said while trying to cover her blush with her hands. Gohan looked down and then back to Videl's face. "What? Is there something wrong with the way my chest looks or something?" Gohan honestly asked with a look of puzzlement on his face. "No Gohan, its the other way around in fact. You see guys with muscular chests like yours get a lot of attention from girls because they think that its something thet find attractive." explained Videl. Gohan made an "0" with his mouth and said. "Ooooooooh! Okay, I think I get it." he said. "Gohan, I want you to promise me that you won't take off your shirt in public ever again. Unless I say otherwise, got it? Good! Because I don't think you would want hordes of girls to follow you everywhere nor cause riots wherever you go now do you?" Videl "suggested" with a commanding scowl not unlike Chi-Chi's. Gohan nodded rapidly and he put his shirt back on.

Gohan and Videl both then continued to look around the mall for a while until they judged it was time to leave. After exiting the mall, the two kids said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways. 'I've gotta learn how to do that.' thought Videl as she watched Gohan fly away. 'I guess I'm gonna have to get him to teach me that little trick of his sometime.' Videl promised to herself.

After Getting back home, Videl found her father lazily sitting on the couch and flipping through channels on the big screen tv. "Hey there sweet pea! How was your day with your friend?" asked Hercule in an uninterested manner. "Great! We went to the mall and largely just looked around." Videl responded. "I hope that ditzy girl Eresa didn't make you shop. I know how much you hate that kinda stuff." said her father. "No. She didn't." said Videl with a confident smirk from behind his back. She knew that what she was telling him was only half-true, but she felt it was better if he didn't know who her new friend is just yet. Eresa called her a little later and told Videl about a very cute boy she had seen today. Videl pretty much didn't listen since she thought Eresa was just rambling on about another one of her generic cute boys that she always sees. After ending her phone conversation with Eresa, Videl changed into her pajamas and went to sleep for the night. She went to sleep thinking about Gohan teaching her to fly.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** And so, anyway the whole trip to the mall thing, of this chapter was just an excercise in basic teen angst in order to serve for an opening for a future Highschool fic. I was also initially entertaining the idea about a minor crossover in this chapter with characters ****Naruto Uzumaki****, ****Sasuke Uchiha**** and ****Sakura Haruno**** from ****Naruto**** to be a part of it, with ****Sakura**** being a part of the rabid throng of girls. But that idea fell through and I decided not to do it for various reasons. And also the whole idea about Gohan pomising to never take his shirt off was supposed to play into his naivety and that he would stay that way and that it would play into a joke further down the line in a Highschool fic. But anyway I hope you enjoyed the concept of a nerdy preteen Sharpner, and that his encounter with Gohan would play into why he has his macho personna further down the line.**


	6. The Dream

**Chapter: 6**

_**:The Dream**_

_**: A Mother's Revelation**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Videl had been sleeping for a few hours. She was having a wonderful dream about flying in the skies with the birds when her dream came to sudden and abrupt end. Videl next found herself standing in the middle of a white expanse that seemed to go on forever. An indistinguishably shadowed figure then came slowly walking towards her, the sound of its footsteps echoing across the vastness. As the figure got closer, Videl could make out its outline as being that of a muscular female. When the figure was within 30 yards of her, the shadow that hid the figure lifted and revealed a person very familiar to her. The figure was a woman with short black hair, dark eyes, a face similar to Videl's and wore armour similar to the one's she saw Vegeta and Trunks wear at the Cell Games with the exception that the woman wore pink spandex instead of blue. While Videl had never seen this apparel or hairstyle on this person, she still recognised her in an instant.

"Mommy?" Videl gasped with tears in her eyes. "Yeah kid, its me." said the woman Videl recognised as her mother. The women Videl knew by the name of Seripa knelt down to Videls' level and opened her arms invitingly for a hug. Videl ran into her mothers' arms and both parent and child sank deep into a hug filled of love with one of them raining free tears. "I missed you soooooo much momma!" Videl said into her mothers' ear. "Me too kid, me too." affectionally responded Seripa. After a loooong hug, the two finally let go of each other. Videl wiped the tears from her face and her mother knelt down to her level and put her right hand on her daughters shoulder. "Now that thats out of the way. I think its time I tell you the reason I came here." said Seripa, she then took in a deep breath and sighed. "Due to recent events, I've come to believe that now is the time to tell you that your (sigh) not entirely human." said Seripa. "WHAT? Why? How can that be possible?" yelled Videl. "That's because I'm not human, I'm actually a Saiyan." Seripa said with obvious guilt and a hint of shame in her voice. "What's a Saiyan?" Videl asked with obvious confusion.

After explaining who and what the Saiyans where to her daughter, Seripa was asked how she came to Earth. "I was part of a group of low-level Saiyan soldiers, our leader was a great warrior by the name of Bardock. Like all Saiyan crews we formed a bond that was as tight like family. Under the leadership of Bardock we started making names for ourselves. We were getting to be the best. We began taking assignments that even elite fighters were afraid to take and still winning. However, Frieza the tyrant grew too afraid of our growing strength and ordered a group of his best elites to take us out. Our leader Bardock had been knocked out on our previous mission and so he couldn't come with us. When we got to our assigned planet we found that the job had already been done and that the elites were lying in wait for us. We were overwhelmed before we knew it. I gave it my best but I got badly beaten up and I passed out in the middle of the fight."

"I woke up some time later when the battle was over and I saw our leader Bardock limping away from the battlefield. I tried to call out to him but he was too far away and my voice was too weak. I found myself lying on top of some rubble and the dead bodies of my comrades. I was forced to watch my commander walk away out of sight and then I saw his pod fly out into the atmosphere. Somehow I managed to pick myself up and started to walk. I found some of the corpes' of our tormentors along with my commanders' partially damaged scouter. I realised that he must've returned and taken a measure of revenge on those monsters. I went to where our pods landed and found that those elites had destroyed them. Lucky for me I found that the elites newer, faster, more advanced spacepods were untouched. I quickly hopped aboard one and took off in Bardock's pursuit. I used my ship's advanced stealth technology to remain undetected by either Bardock's or Frieza's sensors. I tracked Bardocks' ship to our home planet, planet Vegeta."

"I landed not long after Barbock did. The two guards on dutie pointed me in the direction he went. I managed to finally catch up with him in a hallway. He was greatly relieved when he saw me. He said that he thought I was dead. He warned me that Frieza was going to blow up our planet and that I should get away. I didn't want to leave him but he insisted that I go. We gave our farewells and I went to my pod. As my ship escaped the atmosphere I got one last look as I saw my commander Bardock heroically fight an army of Frieza's guards only to be snuffed out by Frieza's great power. I then had to watch my home world blow up."

"Over the next several months I hopped from planet to planet like a space nomad, trying to find any information on any survivors. Frieza somehow cought wind of my survival and ordered a secret task force to eliminate me. I continued to go from planet to planet in search of aid or refuge, but found little. One day, I came across an informant who told me about four other survivors who had been off world when the planet was destroyed. My former commaders' newborn son had been one of them, he had been sent out to a planet called Earth, moments before planet Vegeta was destroyed. I decided that I would go to this planet and watch over him and eventually train him. That way I could stay hidden from Frieza's men on this backwood world and at the same time develop a hopeful weapon for the future. However, before I could carry this out, I was betrayed."

"The informant I was meeting with double-crossed me. He splashed me with some sort of new toxin that took away all my strength. I managed to kill the double-dealing snake before he could tell any of his buddies where I was going. I managed to get to my ship and lift-off before any of Frieza' goons could get me. Unfortunately, I was ambushed in orbit by their ships and my engines were severely damaged in the crossfire. I barely escaped by going through a nearby nebula, leaving them in confusion and loosing them for good by using one final burst of speed from my engines. However, with my engines damaged it would take me fifteen years or more to reach Earth. I activated the ship's cryogenic stasis to keep myself in suspended animation until I reached my destination."

"When my ship finally made the long journey to Earth, it crashed. I woke up laying face down in a crater with my tail cut off by sharp metal debris from the crash and I couldn't remember who I was or why I was here. With my memories gone and my strength reduced to that of a normal human, I started living like them. I went by my new name of Seripa and I started my new life on Earth. Eventually I met with and fell in love with your father, you came into the picture not long after that. As my new life as a mother began to fill me with joy, my old life threatened to return. Slowly, over the years, memories of my past began to return from the recesses of my mind. Not long after I divorced your father, my old memories fully returned. I remembered what my old name was, Fasha, and I remembered what I was. I was planning on telling you about your 'hidden heritage' when I felt that you were ready, but my accident changed all that."

Videl just stared at her mother in awe and disbelief at the story she was just told. "Mom...Why...Why are you telling me about this now?" asked Videl. Fasha took in a deep breath, she exhaled and then stood up. "Because I think you need this information now more than ever. You remember that I told you that I was smeared with a toxin don't you? Well, it permanently disconnected my brain from accessing the energy in my body, leaving me unable to use my powers. When you were born, this toxin in my bloodstream was also partly passed on to you. I believe that the boy that you recently met might know how to unlock your true hidden power. You'll also find out more about what it means to be a half-Saiyan from him." explained Fasha.

Fasha then gave her daughter a final hug while saying. "Just remember what I've told you and never forget how much I love you." she said with tears in her eyes. She then stood up and started to move away without moving her legs like she was on an invisible walkway. "MOMMA! Where are you going!? MOOOMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Videl screamed as her mother got further and further away. "I'm sorry kid, but its time for me to go. Just remember what you were told here and that I love you." Fasha said with a teary eyed smile. "MOOOOMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Videl screamed one last time as her mother vanished.

Videl then found herself back in her room sitting upright in her bed in a cold sweat, panting for breath. It was morning and the sun was out. 'Was it all just a dream? No! It was more than just a dream, it was a vision. I have to talk to Gohan about this. My mom said that he might be able to help me with this.' thought Videl. She decides that she's going to call him after she showers and gets dressed.

* * *

Gohan was busy outside his house doing some basic exercises when his ultra-sensitive saiyan ears heard the phone ring inside the house. Chi-Chi had gotten up only a few minutes before and was busy beginning to prepare breakfast when the phone rang. She was about to answer it when her son raced into the kitchen and beat her to the punch. "Don't worry mom. I've got this one." said Gohan shortly before answering the phone.

"Hello?" answered Gohan. "Hello Gohan, its Videl." responded Videl. "Hi Videl, whats up?" Gohan asked. "Well, last night, I visited in my dream by my mom. She said that she was an alien called a Saiyan and that I was half-Saiyan and..." Videl began to explain before she was suddenly cut off. "What!? You're half-Saiyan too?" Gohan said in an outburst of surprise. "Yeah...I guess!? Hey! What do you mean too? Don't tell me that you're also one!" Videl said with obvious surprise in her voice. Gohan remained silent for a few minutes, not wanting to scare her with his answer. Meanwhile, Videl contemplated what her mother had said about Gohan being able to help her. "I-I-I guess it makes sense now... My mom told me that you would be able to help me unlock my hidden power. I guess she ment that since you are also one, maybe you can tell me more about what these powers are." said Videl in a calm collected tone. "I think we should talk about this further somewhere else. I'll go fly to your house and I'll take us someplace quiet where we can talk about this alone." requested Gohan. "Okay." signalled Videl as they both then hung up the phone and prepared.

Some time later, Gohan arrived at the same giant gates in front of Videl's house as yesterday. He found that Videl was again waiting for him. "Okay, are you ready to go?" asked Gohan. "Yeah, I'm ready." said Videl as she stood ready to be lifted off the ground. Gohan got behind her and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist as he prepared to lift off the both of them. Videl blushed a little at where his arms were located and at how muscular they were. She then turned her head back to look up _(Videl is about half a head shorter than Gohan at this age.)_ at Gohan's assuring face. "Be gentle alright? Its my first time." Videl said in a slight tease which Gohan didn't really get. "Alright! Here we go!" Gohan said as he lifted off at a fast but safe speed. Videl however, shut her eyes and screamed as she felt the ground suddenly leave her feet along with the sudden feeling of air rushing passed her face at high speed. Gohan simply chuckled at Videl's reaction. "Hey, you can open your eyes now. Its okay to look." Gohan said reassuringly.

Slowly but surely, Videl opened her eyes and what she saw and felt left her speechless. She was high in the clouds and she felt like she was flying like a bird. Videl looked around and then looked up to Gohan's smiling face. "Gohan...this is incredible!" exclaimed Videl with a big smile on her face. "I'm glad you feel that way." said Gohan with a happy smile. After a few minutes of letting Videl get used to flight, Gohan decided that he should give her a little bit more of a ride. "Hey! What do you say if I gave you a bit more of a ride?" Gohan jokingly asked. "I thought you'd never ask." Videl excitingly answered. "Okay, here we go!" Gohan exclaimed as he did a rolling downward flip to the right. Gohan continued to do various tricks and turns as he flew in and out of clouds. Videl felt like she was on a rollercoaster ride and she loved every minute of it. She didn't want to stop, but inevitably the joyride would end.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** Basically a big ol' dream sequence, I decided to make Fasha Videl's mother in this fic. This fic's whole plot was basically inspired by a fic I'd read way, **_**way**_** back called ****Two Halves of a Soul**** by ****Darkheart81****. And in that fic Videl's mother was a Saiyan woman called Selene, and I just thought that was so cool but I decided to make Fasha the one since her design makes her look a hell of a lot like Videl and so I thought she would make a much better mother for Videl. What do you guys think? Now I **_**know**_** that this isn't canon in any way, but I just thought that Fasha looked so much alike to Videl that she could have been her mother anyway. But I had to try to at least make it a credible origin as to how. I hope you like it. And anyway now, this makes Videl a Half-Saiyan like Gohan now. Hope you like the change.**


	7. A New Power Burst Forth

**Chapter: 7**

_**:A New Power Burst Forth**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Finally, after their joyride in the skies, Gohan and Videl touched down at the place that Gohan had chosen for their private discussion. It was a place of large rolling fields of green grass with scatterings of flowers of many colors. The fields were flanked by large woods on either side and at the base of the field there was a large lake that was beautifully calm. Gohan had spent much time relaxing there with his father during the ten days before the Cell Games. The only words the could describe this place were 'beautiful' and 'peaceful'. "Wow Gohan...This place is beautiful!" commented Videl as she took in her surroundings. "Yeah, I know. My dad and me spent a lot of time relaxing in this place during the ten days of peace before the Cell Games." Gohan explained. "Oh!" was what escaped Videl's lips. "Anyway, don't you want to tell me more of what your mother told you when she talked to you in your dream?" asked Gohan, remembering the reason why they were both there for.

A few hours later, after Videl gave a lengthy and detailed explanation about her dream. Gohan began pondering about what Videl's mother meant by 'unlocking her hidden potential'. "Hmmm...Wait! Your mother told you that she was smeared with some sort of toxin that prevented her from accessing her energie, right? And that it was transferred to you when you were born, right?" Gohan asked Videl. Videl slowly nodded once. "Well then, I guess what she wanted was for me to find a way to release that hidden power of yours somehow." hypothesized Gohan. "I-I-I guess so, but first, tell what all this energy stuff you keep talking about?" asked Videl. "Well... You know how I can fly, shoot beams and stuff? Well, I can manipulate the spiritual and physical energy in my body. That's what allows me to fly and do all kinds of stuff. Do you understand now?" explained and asked Gohan. Videl just nodded. "I guess...a little bit. So you're saying that since I'm half-Saiyan I could have these amazing superpowers too?" asked Videl. "No, thats not entirely accurate. You see, bodily energy is something that everybody have, not just Saiyans, its just that you need to train hard enough and in the right way for a person to access it. So, its not that a regular human couldn't do the same things as I can, if he trained hard enough, but a Saiyan is just much more naturally adept and powerful at it, thats all." Gohan explained.

"Sooo... Whats this all got to do with me?" asked Videl to Gohan. "Well... Since there's a toxin in your body that's preventing you from accessing your energy, then if it were removed you could become alot stronger. Then, if I or another one of my friends were to train you, then you would become really strong. That is, if you want to?" Gohan both hypothesized and explained at the same time. "Wow! You mean that you could get me to be as strong as you are? That would be awesome!" Videl exclaimed. "Well I don't know if you could ever be as strong as I am. I mean... I was pretty much naturally talented at all this and I've been in training in its use since I was 4 1/2." Gohan said, very matter-of-factly. Videl however, didn't see it too kindly. She had a disappointed look on her face. "Are you saying that I could never get to be as strong as you are?" Videl said in a very low and sadly disappointed sounding voice. Gohan realised his that he accidently put her down and now he now started to stammer to try to fix his mistake. "Hey, I could be wrong. I mean, you are a half-Saiyan like me and I haven't seen your hidden power yet so you never know right? You could end up stronger than me someday for all I know." Gohan said, trying to reassure her. This cheered Videl up very much and filled her with a fiery determination to succeed. "Great! I promise that I won't stop untill I'm as strong or stronger than you!" exclaimed Videl with a fire of determination in her eyes. 'Great! I might have just created a mini-Vegeta. As if I needed that on my case.' Gohan nervously thought.

"Okay? So what's next?" asked Videl. Gohan was deep in thought on what their next move would be. Suddenly he decided on what to do. "I think I should take you to see my friend Dende, he has this ability to heal any wound and he might be able to remove the toxins in your body with it. If not, then he should be able to find or fabricate some sort of healing solution that will remove it." Gohan explained. "Do you really think he can help me that much?" Videl asked. "Yup!" Gohan said with a nod. "Alright, take me to him." Videl said. Gohan turned his back to her and gestured for her to to get on it, so that he could carry her. Videl wrapped her arms around his neck but she was careful not to strangle his throat, she then lifted up her legs to where they flanked his waist and were now held up by his powerful arms. "Are you ready?" asked Gohan, turning his head. "Yeah, I'm ready." Videl calmly responded and they were off.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of flying they arrived at Kami's Lookout. Videl was amazed by the huge structure that hung so high up in the air. She looks all around in wonder and amazement at its features. The place seemed to scream of peaceful beauty. While Videl was moving her head around, two strange looking figures came to greet them. One was a short green alien with pointed ears, antennae and he held a a staff that was about twice as tall as he was. The figure other was a short, rotund black man dressed in an arabic-like garb. "Hi Gohan, its great to see you again. But I have to say I didn't expect you to come back to see us again so soon." said Dende. "Hi Dende, its great to see you again too, but I'm afraid this isn't for a visit." Gohan said to his old friend. Videl just stared at the little green alien in bewilderment. She had never imagined that Gohan's friend would look that strange. Oh sure, she had seen Piccolo at the Cell Games but she hadn't expected Dende to be a miniature version of him. 'Gohan sure has some strange friends.' Videl thought to herself.

"And who's this Gohan?" Dende asked, pointing to Videl. The gesture pulled Videl out of her trance-like state. "Oh, this is my new friend Videl. I met her right after I left the Lookout after the Cell Games. Videl, this my good friend Dende and his helper Mr. Popo." Gohan said, introducing his friends while pointing them out. "Hello, nice to meet you." greeted Popo. "Any friend of Gohan's is a friend of ours." said Dende. He then outstretched his hand in a gesture of a handshake. Videl was a little reluctant to shake the little green guardian's hand, but she went through with it, although in an awkward manner. "Now that the introductions are over, why don't we get down to why you came here Gohan?" Dende asked after withdrawing his hand. "Well you see, we've just discovered that Videl is another half-Saiyan like me and Trunks. However, her Saiyan mother was splashed a special toxin that blocked her energy from being accessed. This toxin was somehow genetically transferred to Videl when she was born. I was hoping that you could heal her with your special powers or maybe wip up some kind of healing solution to help her." Gohan explained.

Dende just closed his eyes, put his fingers to his chin and and thought on what Gohan had just told him. Not long afterwards, Dende opened his eyes and looked at Gohan with a look of worry on his face. "Gohan... I don't know if my healing powers will be able to remove it. To be honest, I've never tried to remove a toxin from someone before, but I'll try my best." Dende said with a determinded smirk on his face.

"Ooooooookaaaaaaaayyyy, so how does this healing thing work?" asked Videl. "Just stand completely still and let me do my work." said Dende. He then walked up to Videl, placed his hands up to her chest without touching her and he began to concentrate. Videl closed her eyes as she started to feel a warm, tingling sensation everywhere inside her and soon a yellowish glow began to appear around her body. After a period of time where nothing happened, Dende decided to augment his focus as he put more and more concentration into his effort. Soon, a green colored liquid seemed to start sweating out of her body and fall to the floor in a pool. It took a minute or two untill the liquid stopped running and Dende finished up the healing process. Dende was visibly exhausted by the effort he had needed to use, he was sweating all over, he was slightly out of breath and he had lowered his arms rather fast at the end of the process.

Dende placed his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

When the healing process had ended Videl felt a little strange. She felt as though her whole body had just gotten a breath of fresh air and it habn't breathed in a long time. It was an odd sensation to say the least but it felt good all the same. She also felt somewhat lighter then she was before, as if gravity had lost some its pull on her. Meanwhile, while Videl kept her eyes closed, Gohan and Mr. Popo both stared at her in bewilderment. Dende was too busy recovering his breath in order to be bewildered. 'Man! Wow! I never expected her to be this strong right off the bat. She's already got about one tenth the energy level needed to become a Super Saiyan.' thought Gohan in amazement. When Videl opened her eyes she found herself being stared at by the open mouthed Gohan and Popo.

"What? Has my skin turned green or something?" Videl asked, confused by why they were staring. "No.. thats not it.. its just that we can't get over how strong you've become." Gohan said while still holding a bewildered expression. "Well... I do feel a little strange, its as if my bodie's gotten a breath of air after not breathing for a long time, I don't know how else to describe it. But I definitely don't feel any stronger or faster. I just feel a little lighter, thats all." Videl said, not quite yet convinced of Gohan's claims. "Trust us, you've just gotten way stronger than you were before. But something's not right, since we're going to assume that your father's only given basic martial arts training you shouldn't be this strong." said Gohan, puzzled by her enormous power increase. "Hey! I'll have you know that I've been undergoing heavy training since I was three!" Videl shouted, insulted by the fact that he thought that she hadn't had hard training. Gohan backed up, motioning his hands back and forth in an appeasing fashion in order to try to appease Videl.

"Hmmmmmmm... Since you were three? Huh... I guess that might explain a few things." said Dende out of the blue. The comment turned everyones attention back to Dende. "Huh? What do you mean Dende?" asked Gohan. Dende crossed his little arms and looked to be deep in thought. "Well...I have a theory. Videl says shes been training since she was even younger than you were when you first started training Gohan. Well, if she's been training her body for that long, then the saiyan cells in her body would increase her strength massively but never being used untill now." Dende explained. The others looked to be deep in thought as they contemplated what Dende had said. "Think of it like this, she now has the energy that a similarly hardened saiyan body would be equivalent to would have." Dende said. "Okay...I guess that makes sense." replied Gohan.

Gohan looked to Videl. "Okay, now that we've unlocked your power, the next thing we've got to do is find somebody who'll teach you how to use that power. And I think I know exactly who to ask." said Gohan with a smile. "Sorry kid, but I've got my hands full right now." said a gruff voice from behind. "Picccolo?!" exclaimed Gohan as he turned around to find his first teacher and best friend leaning his back on a pillar with his arms crossed looking disinterested as always. "Piccolo! How long have you been there?" asked a surprised Gohan. "Long enough to know about what's going on here." said Piccolo with a smirk on the edge of his face. Piccolo then started to walk over towards the others, with his arms still ever crossed. 'Great! Then that means I won't need to explain anything. Piccolo always seems to be right on top of everything.' thought Gohan as his old teacher walked over. "So? Does that mean that you'll do it?" asked Gohan, waiting for what he was sure would be the answer yes.

"No... I'm sorry Gohan, but like I was saying earlier, I've got my hands full training Dende to be a good Guardian. I don't have the time to divide between him and her." said Piccolo with that face of his looking dead serious. "But Piccolo! If you can't teach her then that leaves only Vegeta... and Vegeta's... well... VEGETA! He can't be trusted with her safety." exclaimed a panicking Gohan as he flailed his arms up and down in a frantic motion. Piccolo just smirked and let a small closed mouth chuckle escape his lips. "HmHmHmHm... You're forgetting someone, Gohan." Piccolo said in an almost teasing fashion. "Really? Who? I know I haven't missed any of the others as possibilities. Who else is there?" said Gohan, a little befuddled by what Piccolo had said. "You... You forgot about yourself Gohan." answered Piccolo with an even slightly bigger smirk than before. "Huh?" was all that could come out of Gohan's mouth.

"Listen Gohan... You're the strongest fighter in the universe right now Gohan and I can't think of anyone else who would be better suited to teach than you." said Piccolo, with sound reasoning. Gohan however, didn't agree with this assessment in the least. He felt too young and too inexperienced and too nervous to teach anything to anyone. "B-b-b-but Piccolo! I can't teach her! I don't know how! I've never taught anything! I'm too inexperienced!" rapidly rambled Gohan as he flailed his ams around like Hummingbird wings. "No time to learn like the present Gohan. Remember, I didn't exactly know what I was doing the first time I trained you. It was my first time teaching too you know? All I can say is that you just wing it and hope you do a good job." Piccolo said, giving all his blessing to his young friend.

Gohan released a long and heavy sigh as he apprehensively looked at his friend Videl. Videl was nervously sweating as she looked to her would be instructor and saw the nervousness in his eyes. "(Gulp) I guess this means I have a big challenge ahead of me. Well... it looks like we're going to be spending a lot more time together than we thought we would Videl." Gohan said with a continued look of apprehension as he looked at his friend. Videl nodded slowly with a drop of sweat dropping down the side of her face and an apprehensive look as well. Silence stayed between them for about two or three minutes. "I'll drop you off at your house and we'll start your training tommorrow, okay?" asked Gohan. "Okay." confirmed Videl. With that, Gohan positioned himself for Videl to ride on his back. Videl grabbed on and soon they were both off flying. Gohan gave a wave to his friends as he left and disappeared from view.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** Okay, with Videl being half Saiyan now, I decided to give her a bit of a power boost. Now according to my personnal estimates in my head, I estimate that her released powers in their current form is at about 10, 000 power level. But she doesn't have real access to it yet and that's just her spiritual power. She's still got to learn how to control it too. She's not really insanely strong yet, it just means she has a power that's going to help her pick things up faster than normal under training. I hope to make her training go way faster, but I hope to make it as realistic as possible and not go overboard. The fic that inspired me made her progress over twice as fast in a similar way in their storyline relative to as I'm planning to. So I hope you can appreciate that I tried to slow it down a bit more to make it relatively realistic. Videl's going to progress rather fast, even for cannon, but it's all going to be through her already extensive training in the martial arts already couple excellent training and tutelage as well as extenuating circumstances. I hope you like it because from here on out we're going to be concentrating on training for a few chapters.**


	8. The New Training Begins

**Chapter 8**

_**:The New Training Begins**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

The next day, Gohan arrived at the gates of the Satans' estate where he awaited for his friend Videl. Videl once again told her less than brilliant father that she was going to a friends place and once again it worked. Videl met up with Gohan at the gates and soon they were both off streaking accross the skies again.

They both landed at Gohan's homey little capsule house on Mt. Paoz. "Is this your house Gohan?" asked Videl. "Yup!" Gohan replied with a small smile. Videl was struck by how far Gohan lived from civilisation. She was mesmerized by the peace full beauty of nature that surrounded the cosy little red and yellow house that Gohan called a home. "Come on Videl! I'd like you to meet my mom." Gohan said while pulling his friend by the hand at a walking pace.

Gohan walked into his home and found his mother in the kitchen washing the dishes. Chi-Chi turned her head to see her son holding the hand of a black haired girl with pigtails. "Oh! Hello sweety. Who's this?" Chi-Chi greeted with a warm smile and next a look of surprise. "Hi mom... This the friend I told you about earlier. You know? The one I met at the Cell Games." Gohan explained to his mother. "Oh yes! Now I remember!" said Chi-Chi. "Mom... this is Videl. Videl this my mom, Chi-Chi." Gohan said, introducing them. "Hello, its an honor to meet you Mrs. Chi-Chi." Videl politely greeted with a bow. "Its very nice to finally meet you. It's nice that Gohan is making friends that are his age. And please, don't be so formal, just call me Chi-Chi." said Chi-Chi with a friendly smile. Videl just smiled and nodded. "Okay Chi-Chi." she said.

"Great! Now that we've all met. I think it's time for you and me to get to work. What do you say?" Gohan asked to Videl. "Alright!" Videl exclaimed loudly. "Hang on! Just what are you two going to be doing?" asked a now narrow-eyed Chi-Chi. Gohan and Videl turned to see the narrowed eyes of Chi-Chi and Gohan immediately felt nervous. He knew all too well that when his mother got like that it meant that you were treading on dangerous ground.

"Well... Y-Y-You see its... Its like this. We discovered that Videl's mother was a Saiyan who crash landed on Earth many years ago. That makes her a half-Saiyan like me so now I'm going to train her on how to control her newfound powers." Gohan explained to is mother very nervously. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes slightly more. "Aren't you a little too young to be teaching martial arts? Why can't we just get one of your fathers' friends to train her?" Chi-Chi asked in a menacingly warning tone. Gohan made a grimace with clenched teeth as he knew that that tone meant that if he didn't answer correctly he would be in big trouble.

Gohan placed his right hand on the back of his head and sported a nervous Son grin on his face. "Well... You see... Its like this. I went to the Lookout yesterday to ask Piccolo to do it but he couldn't because he's training Dende. None of the others have the time and I can't leave her in the hands of Vegeta! You know how torturing he can be with training? And what can I say? Is there someone better than the strongest fighter in the world right now?" Gohan told his mother, hoping that he'd dodged the figurative bullet. Surprisingly, a smirk appeared on Chi-Chi's face and she largly un-narrowed her eyes. "Well... I guess it'll give you something to do on your spare time while you're not studying. And I guess her having you training her is much better than having one of your father's bum friends corrupt her with their bad influences." Chi-Chi said, approving of her son's training of Videl.

Gohan didn't like the fact that his mother had called his friends 'Bums' and 'Bad Influences'. Videl on the other hand, didn't get why Chi-Chi had called them that but she wasn't going to ask her. Gohan however, knew that getting this kind of approval from his mother was rare so he was thankfull. "Thanks mum! You're the greatest!" Gohan exclaimed loudly with a smile on his face. He then ran out the door with Videl following. "Mom! I promise I'll be home in time for supper!" Gohan yelled back as he ran to the nearby woods. Chi-Chi just chuckled as she slowly shook her head from side to side. "That boy... always wanting to help others no matter what their problem is. He's getting to be too much like his father. *snicker* But then again... that's what makes it impossible not to love him." Chi-Chi said to herself as she watched the children run off out of sight.

* * *

Gohan and Videl found a nice green grassy field in the middle of a beautiful valley where it would be safe to train and no one could disturb them. "Well... I've never done something like this. I've always been the student before...*Gulp* but teaching can't be that hard to do, right?" Gohan said, showing his nervousness. Videl just looked at him with a look of serious determination. "Right! Now what would you like to start learning first?" Gohan asked. Not quite knowing what to begin with teaching first. "I want you to teach me how to fly." Videl immediately responded.

"Alright then! The first thing we've gotta do is for you to learn how to tap into your energy." Gohan explained. "Okay, how do I do that?" asked Videl. "Ok now, close your eyes and look inside yourself. Look for what feels like a surge of power coursing through your body." instructed Gohan to his new pupil. Videl did as she was told and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, Videl felt something. She started to feel a kind of rhythmic pulse flowing throughout her whole body. "I... I-I feel something... it's like a warm, slightly glowing... water washing through me." said Videl, trying to describe the sensations she was feeling. "Good! That's good! Now try to follow it to its source." Gohan continued to instruct. A minute or two more passed before Videl responded. "I can feel it! It's like an ocean of glowing energy." Videl said, glad to have accomplished what Gohan had instructed her to do. Gohan smiled proudly as he saw that she was progressing at a faster rate than he thought she would. "Great job Videl! You're really making some great progress." Gohan said, Complimenting her with encouragement.

"Ok... What's next?" Videl asked, eager to move on to the next phase of training. "Right! Now that you've found your inner energy, it's time for you to learn how to use it." said Gohan with a look of all seriousness etched on his face. Videl understood that Gohan now meant business and so she put on an equally serious but determined face. "For this next excercise you're going to have to concentrate the energy and form it outside your body. This one might be a bit more difficult. So I guess I'll give you a demonstration." Gohan explained. He then sat down indian style, placed his hands forward a few inches apart from each other and slowly began forming a small ball of bright glowing energy between them. Videl went on her hands and knees to get a closer look. She brought her face up close to examine the orb. "So that's energy huh? This is how you guys make those energy ball things?" Videl asked. She looked up at Gohan's face. Gohan felt a little awkward having Videl be that close to him. "Uh? Yup! That's the way." Gohan answered with an awkward smile.

"Alright... So how do I do that?" Videl asked. "Ok... First close your eyes and find the energy you felt earlier. Once your there, try to coax it through your arms and concentrate it into one point." Gohan instructed. Videl placed her hands inches from each other just like Gohan did, closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Within a few minutes, Videl was back at the ocean of energy that she was at before. However, getting the energy to move was proving to be more challenging than she first thought. For close to 40 minutes Videl just stayed in the same position with Gohan watching her as he sat accross from her cross legged. Suddenly, a faint glow began to sputter to life in between Videl's hands. "Thats it! Keep it up!" Gohan encouragingly said. Videl began concentrating even harder on her energy. Soon, a small ball of bright glowing energy sputtered into existence. "Look Gohan! I did it! I finally did it!" Videl excitedly exclaimed when she saw the ball she'd made. "Great Videl! Wow! I'm really surprised at how fast your learning this stuff. I guess that because of all your energy being released combined with your already extensive martial arts training really helps." Gohan complimentary said. Soon, the ball disappeared back into Videl's body, she then fell on her hands, slightly exhausted by the effort of maintaining it.

Gohan got back up with his hands at the sides of his waist and with a smile on his face. "That was great work Videl. Now that you've mastered accessing and using your powers we'll next start working on your control. Once you're done resting, I want you to practice forming energy balls until you can make balls that are this big." Gohan explained, creating a ball about the size of a large apple in his hand as reference. Videl just simply nodded while she caught her breath. For the rest of the day Gohan had Videl practice making energy balls until the end of the day. By the end of the day Videl was just about able to make the balls around the same size as the one Gohan had made as a demonstration.

Gohan looked over at a physically exhausted Videl with a smile, pleased at her progress. Videl just stood with her hands on her knees gasping for breath. "Boy, you've really made awesome progress here today Videl. You've gone from having absolutely no control to making full sized balls of energy in just one day." Gohan said, proudly complimenting her rapid progress. "Thanks *pant* Gohan. *pant*" answered a very exhausted Videl. Gohan looked to the horizon and saw that it was close to sunset. "Alright, it's close to supper time so we'd best head back. *chuckles* My mom would kill me if I was late for supper." Gohan joked. Videl looked up and smiled as she panted. Gohan then picked her up on his back and began flying her back to her home.

Gohan and Videl arrived at the Satan mansion's gates about 15 minutes later. "Videl, you did such great progress today, that I think if you keep this up, tommorrow you might get your first flying lesson." said Gohan. Videl wasn't exhausted anymore, but she was still too tired to get excited. So, she just gave him tired open mouthed smile. "Thanks Gohan. Then I'll see you tommorrow." said Videl as she pressed the buzzer that opens the gates. "I'll pick you up same time, same place." said Gohan as he waved goodbye and flew away.

Videl entered her home through the large, red, front doors. As she walked into the huge white washed foyer, she noticed a flickering light coming from the half-opened door of her fathers' home theater room. She peeked her head inside and saw her father lazily sitting on a black leather couch with a remote in his hand. He was watching some old footage of himself winning tournaments. "You're home late tonight, Videl." said Hercule with his face still facing away from her, as if he had eyes in the back of head. "Sorry dad, I went for some late training and lost track of time." Videl said, partially lying. Hercule turned his head and looked his daughter over. He could see that his daughter had been working up a sweat, so he accepted her story. "Good for you sweety. You've got to train hard if you want to be the number one, like your old man." said Hercule. A smile then went up his mustached face and he then went back to his viewing. Videl decided to quit while she was ahead and not wanting to answer anymore of her father's potential questions. She walked away and headed to her room.

When Videl reached her room, she collapsed face down on her bed. "Boy! That was close! I thought he was getting suspicious there for a second." Videl exhaustedly said the no one but herself. She then brought her arms to the back of her head and rolled facing upwards. "I'm wiped, this energy training business is tougher than I thought." she said, again to no one in particular. 'But I know I'll get it down. *sigh* Gohan said that I may get to try flying tommorrow. I can't wait!' Videl excitedly thought with a smile that crept up on her face. She got up and walked over to her personal bathroom. She showered, brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas. She then got out and went to sleep. Once again she soundly slept to dreams of flight.

* * *

**Author's Final thoughts:**** So the training has started, and Videl's progressing much faster than she did in cannon. A little fnny awkward scene with Chi-Chi and a little lying scene with Hercule and that's it. Not much else to tell.**


	9. The Training Continues

**Chapter 9**

_**:The Training Continues**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

The next morning, Videl got up to the sound of the birds chirping through her window. Downstairs, she could hear her father yelling at someone for some odd reason. Videl quickly showered, got dressed and ran downstairs to the kitchen table for breakfast. "Good morning daddy. I heard some shouting from upstairs. What was it about?" asked Videl in passing as she seated herself at the table. "Huh? Oh Its nothing sweet pea. Just the new paper boy asking for a bigger tip." Hercule absentmindedly said while his head was buried in the morning paper. Videl just shook her head with a smile on her face. 'He might be rich and famous now, but he's still the cheapest guy on the planet.' Videl thought and then she inwardly laughed.

Videl quickly finished her breakfast and then ran to the front door. "Bye dad! I'm off!" she said as she got her shoes on. "Hold on sweet pea! Where ya going this morning?" asked Hercule. "Oh! I had such fun training yesterday.. I... uuuuh?... offered to help my friend train. Yeah! That's it!" Videl hurriedly made on the spot. 'Wow! That was actually pretty good! Sometimes I amaze even myself.' Thought Videl. "That's my girl! Offering to help those weaker then herself become strong. I'm so proud!" Hercule responded with a smile, having completely bought his daughter's story. Videl just nervously laughed. 'Yeah... That would be true if I wasen't the weak one and Gohan wasen't the one offering the help me!' Videl inwardly thought. She was then out the doors waving goodbye. "Bye dad! I'll be back home by the curfew!" She said as she left.

A short while later, Videl and Gohan were at the clearing where they'd trained the previous day. "Alright, yesterday you learned to tap into your power and control it. This morning, you'll learn how to project that power. First, create an energy ball." Gohan instructed. Videl immediately began to concentrate heavily and pretty soon she had a fully developped orb in her palm. "Alright...*grunt* What next?" asked Videl, grunting at the effort. "Next, you need to project the energy and shoot it forward rapidly. LIKE THIS!" Gohan said as he made the necessary demonstration. Gohan shot one blast at some wooden targetting dummies that he'd set up in the field beforehand. The blast was relatively small and when the smoke lifted it only left the dummy slightly charred. However, the exercise kept the point accross. Videl only scowled with determination at her latest challenge and walked forward as if she was answering the challenge. "Hmph... Alright then." Was all she answered as she went to attempt her next task.

Videl looked at her target menacingly, brought her arms out fully extended forward together, opened her hands fingers out and began concentrate heavily with her eyes closed. An orb of white glowing energy about the size of a baseball appeared in the middle, where her thumbs connected to form an X. After about a half a minute of waiting, Videl finally got the ball to launch, but at such an incredibly slow crawl that it veered wildly like a fly in the air until it embarrassingly hit the ground next to the targets. It was an embarrassing first attempt and Videl felt so silly that she dropped both her arms and face forward and anime sweat dropped her head. Gohan felt embarrassed for her and sweat dropped as well. "Uuuuuuuuh... Don't worry Videl, I'm sure you'll get it right on the next try." said Gohan encouragingly. Videl immediately shook off her doubt and went back to try and master the technique.

After over 3 hours of practice, Videl finally had the technique down. She was tired, sweating and panting with her hands on her knees looking at the smoldering targets that she had so fiercily worked on for the last 3 hours. "Alright! Take five Videl. I think you've done enough for now." Gohan said with a prideful smile. Videl turned her head to Gohan and sent a weak smile his way. "*huff* *huff* Thanks *huff* Gohan. *huff* Man! That training was harder than I thought. *huff*." she said. "Well, its a good thing that you won't be needing to do that training again. Because I think that you're now ready for your first flying lessons!" Gohan said joyfully. At that announcement, Videl's face slowly lit up with excitement and joy. "Really? Do you mean it?" Videl said, barely able to contain her joy. "Uh-huh... Just take a break to recharge and we'll get to the next step. Alright?" Gohan said with an innocent enough smile. Videl was so happy that she was finally going to learn how to fly, that she wanted to jump up and down and give a great big hug. Fortunately for both of them, she was too tired to do it, so she simply sat her ass on the ground and started to rest.

After about a half-hour of resting and a little bit of chatting between themselves about meaningless topics. Both Gohan and Videl got themselves back up and went to the middle of the field where they would have the most room for flight training. "Well... umm... I.. guess.. that.. in order.. to... fly.. you have to push your energy downward and lift yourself up with it." Gohan nervously explained. Videl just looked at him confusingly before sarcastically replying. "Oh!? Well thanks for making it sooo easy to understand." she said with a roll of the eyes. "Sorry, but I've never had to actually explain it to somebody before. Its kinda hard to put into words." Gohan said with straight faced, awkward look on his face. "Okay, I think it would be better if you just walk me through the steps, alright?" suggested Videl.

"Alright... First tap into your energy like before and push it down." instructed Gohan. Videl closed her eyes and began to look deep inside herself. Gohan observed as Videl's muscles began to tense up. "No, no, no! Don't force the energy to do what you want. Just relax and let the energy form." Gohan said, pointing out what she was doing wrong. He instantly saw that her muscles loosen and her face relax. A few moments later he sensed that she was concentrating her energy too much at her feet and it was making her feet glow menacingly with energy. "Hold on Videl! If you just concentrate your energy like that all you'll do is create an energy blast from your feet. Just let it flow through your body and push." Gohan urgently explained. Soon, the glow at her feet disappeared and the concentration on her face lessened. Gohan secretly sighed in relief. 'If she'd unleashed a blast from there, she could've hurt herself and seriously damaged the ground underneath.' Gohan thought, concerned for the plants and animals around.

Several anxious minutes past without anything happening. Finally, something happened. First, he saw the bottom of Videl's large white shirt begin to lift upwards like a skirt caught in an updraft. Her hair and pigtails as well began flowing upwards as if they were caught in some invisible wind. A few moments later, Gohan saw that the grass under Videl's feet started to be pushed downward in a circular pattern similar to that of a helicopter's wake. A few more moments and Videl began floating a few inches off the ground. Gohan couldn't believe that she'd gotten it so fast.

"Wow! Your actually flying Videl!" Gohan exuberantly shouted, genuinely impressed by her fast flight learning. Videl opened her eyes to look down at the ground and see for herself if she was flying. But a moment or two after she saw that her feet were off the ground, she lost her concentration and fell down. She swiftly hit the ground feet first followed by her rear end. Videl just sat there rubbing her fanny and cursing under her breath. Gohan ran up to her with an excited look on his face. "Wow! I honestly didn't think you would get it so fast! Your absolutely remarkable!" Gohan excitedly complimented. Videl looked up at Gohan's eyes and saw how happy he was for her. Videl's face slowly lit up as she realised that she'd actually flown for a few moments and that gave her a real sense of accomplishement. "Yeah Gohan! I really did it! I actually flew!" Videl said as Gohan looked into her twinkling eyes. Then they both just awkwardly laughed with each other. Soon, Videl was back up and ready to try it again.

"Alright Videl, how's about we try landing gently this time. Remember, just keep concentrating on what you're doing and you'll be okay." Gohan encouragingly instructed. Videl again shut her eyes, relaxed and began to concentrate on flight. Soon, the same invisible wind began flowing through her shirt, hair and it began to again push on the grass below. Again Videl began to float, just like before only this time she seemed to move just a little bit higher than before. Gohan remained silent as she floated up, he didn't want to cause her to accidently loose her concentration. As she hovered about a foot of the ground, Videl once again opened her eyes to see if she was indeed flying and amazingly enough she managed to keep enough concentration to keep herself level in the air. The look on her face was one of pure elation. Gohan felt like yelling out and congradulating her but settled for an equally elated smile on his face.

After what seemed like a minute or two of hovering, Videl finally started to come down and landed softly on the ground. "Gohan! Did you see that? I actually did it right!" Videl excitedly exclaimed as she ran towards Gohan with her look of elation on her face. Gohan also ran towards her and when they met they both grabbed each other by the arms and started dancing around with each other. "Yea! Yeah! Yeah! You did it! You did it! You did it!" Gohan kept repeating as they both danced along in victory. Pretty soon though, they would both have to stop dancing around and get back to training seriously, but for the moment, they were just a couple of kids celebrating.

"Alright, I think thats enough for today." said Gohan. "What? Why? I still haven't learned how to fly properly like you can and there's still plenty of time in the day." Videl protested, looking somewhat confused. "I've already taught you how to fly, all you really need now is just a bit private practice and you can practice all you want at home." Gohan explained. "But I can't practice this stuff at home. If I did that one of our servants would be bound to catch me, then they would tell my father and I don't think he's ready to accept you training me in this kind of stuff. Besides that, I feel like I can train better here with you." Videl explained. Gohan could see that practicing her flying at home really wasn't an option for her so the only thing to do was for her to train exclusively with him out in the field. 'Besides, the outdoors would be a much better setting for flight training instead of that big mansion.' Gohan thought to himself. "Alright, we'll continue practicing here for the rest of the day." Gohan declared, much to Videl's relief.

Over the course of the next two hours, Videl practiced floating up in the air and she eventually managed to get herself to go approximately three and a half feet in the air. Suddenly, both kids heard Chi-Chi's voice go "KIDS! DINER TIME!" coming from the house. Both Gohan and Videl dropped what they were doing and headed straight for the table set up outside of the Son household. "Wow mom, this all looks delicious!" complimented Gohan as he looked at the scrumptious meal Chi-Chi had prepared for them. "Well thank you very much dear. Now dig in before it gets cold." Chi-Chi said in a motherly tone. Both Gohan and Videl then immediately dove into their plates as soon as Chi-Chi finished her sentence. though, Gohan had inherited his father's appetite, his consumption speed was much slower than Goku's and he usually ate quantities that could more easily pass for a humans'. While Videl did get her saiyan DNA unlocked, she still ate like a regular human for the moment.

"So Videl, Gohan's tells me that you two met at the Cell Games a few days ago. Would you care to tell me why you were there in the first place?" asked Chi-Chi. Videl slowly raised her head up and seemed surprized that Chi-Chi would ask that question. She slurped up the noodles she was eating and began to talk. "Well, if you must know, I kinda snuck aboard my fathers car when he said that I couldn't go. I wanted to see the big fight where my dad would beat that monstrosity. Instead I saw a brave little boy, his father and a bunch of other people show me the most awesome display power and courage I'd ever seen. But I sometimes wish that I'd never snuck aboard that car so that I'd never gotten to see my father act so cowardly." Videl said with a look of regret and a tinge of shame etched on her face at the end.

"*gasp* Don't tell me that you're that awful Mr. Satan's daughter. The man who's taking all the credit away from my darling Goku and Gohan's hard work?" Chi-Chi said with amazement as she leaned forward her whole body with her hands on the table. "I'm afraid I am. If you don't want me hanging around your son because of who my father is, then I understand." Videl said as she then closed her eyes, clenched her teeth, shrugged up her shoulders and prepared for the worst. Chi-Chi at first looked at Videl incredulously, then she looked at her quizzically as she sat herself down on her chair with her arms crossed and seemed to contemplate on what to do next. A smile then etched itself onto Chi-Chi's face as she looked across to Videl who stood fixed in her position, waiting for Chi-Chi's judgement.

"You know what? I honestly can't see how a man like that can have a daughter like you. All I see you as is a sweet, well meaning girl who's made friends with my son. It doesn't matter to me who or where you come from so long as you're nice to my son and thats all that matters to me." was what Chi-Chi said. Videl looked at her in disbelief as she saw that she had been accepted for what she is and nothing more. "Th-Thank you... You know what? Sometimes I honestly can't believe that I'm his daughter neither." Videl responded with a hearty laugh. Everybody just laughed it off and went on to finishing their diner.

Gohan and Videl trained for the rest of the day and Gohan flew her back home at the end of it. "You did really great today Videl. At this rate I wouldn't be surprised if you'd flying like a bird by the end of the week." Gohan complimented as they reached the gates. "Why thank you Gohan. I won't stop learning until I'm as strong as you are. Goodnight." replied Videl as she made to leave. "Wait! Before you go, I noticed something about your hair. I think it would be better short." said Gohan. Videl placed one of her hands on one of her pigtails and looked at it. "So, you mean you like short hair... on girls Gohan?" Videl asked with a slight blush on her face. Gohan was visually surprised by Videl's question. "I've never really thought about it! I meant that if you cut it then it won't get in your eyes when you fly and plus it won't get grabbed by an opponent when you fighting and..." said Gohan. He was going to continue but was cut by Videl who'd heard enough. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAY OUT OF MY HAIR AND LEAVE IT ALONE YOU BIG JERK!" Videl yelled out and left Gohan completely dumbfounded. She then went through the gate and left Gohan out on the street wondering what just happened with her.

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** Yeah, So I figured it would be far easier to have her start off with a little energy blasts before going to flight. Remember that the purpose of this training from both Gohan's and Videl's perspectives is to make her a stronger fighter as opposed to the specific task of training for a tournament and just learning flight. And the last scene it was the classic scene with her hair, it was just too good to pass up. Now Videl may be much younger and has **_**much**_** more respect for Gohan and his friends and their powers than in original cannon, but at the core Videl's still Videl. But remember this is a different Videl in a different set of circumstances so she's going to react a little different, less self-assured, less high tempered, but she's still got the occasional burst of the old Videl every now and again, so don't you worry. But I just hope that you find that my writing shines through to that.**


	10. Gohan's Lamentations

**Chapter 10**

_**:Gohan's Lamentations**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

The next day, when Gohan went to pick up Videl, what he instead found at the gates was a girl with a short haircut that looked like a cross between a bowl cut and his haircut. She was also wearing a purple t-shirt under a long sleeveless white shirt. The new look left Gohan wondering who the new girl was until she spoke out with a very familiar voice and the unmistakable determination backing it up. "I'm ready to continue my training." she said in that unmissable Videl tone. 'Man! I don't think I'll ever understand girls.' was all that Gohan could think on the matter.

Over the course of the next week, Videl continued her training under Gohan's tutelage. Now Videl could fly much like a Z-Fighter could, though not as fast as they can go. Videl was flying through the clouds and enjoying every minute of it as Gohan followed her from a safe distance. Videl then elected to land for a short break. Gohan landed next to her as she wiped off the sweat on her forehead and then she sat herself down on the ground to catch her breath. "Gee Videl, you're really coming along, a day or two more and you'll be ready for the next step of your training." said Gohan. "Thanks Gohan, coming from you, that means alot to me." responded Videl. "Hehehehe... Say, why don't we play a game of airborne tag after you catch your breath? It'll be great for your training." Gohan suggested. "Sounds like fun... I'm in!" agreed Videl. Once Videl got herself back on her feet, then they were off into the skies.

Over the course of nearly an hour, Gohan and Videl played a game of cat and mouse in the clouds. As the game went on Videl got more and more frustrated as try as no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't catch, outfly nor outfox Gohan. All the way through the game Gohan just kept out of her reach with a smirk on his face and the occasional taunt. When they finally stopped due to to Videl's exhaustion she was fed up with Gohan's taunting.

"You know Gohan? You didn't have to rub it in my face. I already know that you're a lot stronger than me." Videl said in annoyance. "Heheheh... Sorry about that Videl, I guess I shouldn't have done that. But don't worry, you'll get real strength soon enough." Gohan again taunted a little bit. "Well thats easy for you to say, you saved the whole world with your strength. No one else can say that but you." Videl practically yelled out. Videl expected Gohan to just laugh off her comeback but instead he looked down at the ground with a sad expression. Those words had sent Gohan down a flood of bad memories. "My dad could say that." he said in almost a whisper. Videl could see that her words had somehow struck a nerve and she now felt sorry about it. "Hey... Will you be alright?" Videl asked. "I'll be fine. I just need to be left alone for a little bit... Got to clear my mind of some bad memories." Gohan said as he then lifted off and flew away at high speed. Videl was just left there to wonder just what he'd meant.

* * *

As Gohan flew through the sky, his thoughts continuously revolved around what happened to him and his friends at the Cell Games. 'Dad... Why couldn't I have finished off Cell when I had the chance? I wasn't the real hero that day dad, you were. I had given up all hope when Cell came back and prepared to destroy everything. But then, you didn't even let death itself stop you from saving all of us when you encouraged to fight back. Without you I would have let him live and would've let everything get destroyed. I'm such a failure and you're such a... Hero!' Gohan depressingly thought about himself. While thinking about his father's actions that day and his own, a more nagging set of questions came across his mind.

'Why did I have to feel so angry that I not only wanted to hurt Cell, but to torture him before killing. Thats not like me, not even when i'm super angry am I supposed to think that way. What was it about my new powers that made that way?' Gohan asked himself. It was indeed a question that the more that he thought about it the less he seemed to understand it. Finally, Gohan came to the conclusion that he needed help in solving this mystery. 'Maybe Piccolo can help me find some answers. He knows me better than just about anyone and he saw everything that happened when I unleashed my powers.' Gohan concluded. He then headed to where the Lookout was at maximum speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Videl thought about what Gohan had said before he left. 'I guess its true that his dad did a whole lot to save the planet that day. But his sore feelings for that shouldn't account for what he just did. There's a whole lot more to this puzzle that i'm missing. Its true that I don't know much about his past and whenever I've asked him he or his mother just avoid the question. I think its time I got some answers and I think I know just where to look.' Videl thought to herself as figured out what to do. She set a course for herself and immediately headed into the sky in the direction of the Lookout as fast as she could go.

* * *

Gohan touched down on the white tiled surface of the Lookout. Dende and Mr. Popo were nearby and were delighted to see him. "Oh Gohan! Its good to see you. What brings you up here for?" Dende greeted. "I'm here to talk to Piccolo about something. Is he around?" Gohan stated with a more or less neutral expression. "What is it kid?" said a gruff sounding voice from out of nowhere. It was Piccolo! He was leaning against the doorway of the temple entrance like had been standing there the whole time. "I need your opinion on something very important to me. But I want to discuss it between just the two of us." Gohan said as walked up to Piccolo. "Sure Gohan, whatever you want." said Piccolo. Picccolo then looked over to Dende and Mr. Popo and gave them a narrowed eyed look that seemed to say 'Don't disturb us.' to them. Both Dende and Popo just gave a simple nod at Piccolo and they both then started to walk in the opposite direction. Both Gohan and Piccolo entered the temple together so they could be alone.

Once they were deep enough in the structure they stopped and began their discussion. "Alright Gohan. What's this all about? It must be something pretty important for you to come all this way to see me." Piccolo asked, straight to the point as always. "Piccolo, I want you to tell me what you saw of me when I transformed at the Cell Games. What were your thoughts as you saw me tearing through Cell and wanting to make him suffer." Gohan asked with a regretful look. Piccolo was very surprised to hear Gohan asking this question but was by no means shocked about it. He knew that Gohan wouldn't have asked him this in the way he did if he didn't want an honest answer and Piccolo was going to oblige him.

"Kid, I don't know what to say, so I'll just tell you like it is. Gohan I've seen your hidden powers almost from just about the first time you used them. I've seen you grow over the years and i've seen you powers grow along with it. I've always known that your powers were connected to your anger but what I saw you become that day shocked and terrified me like nothing before. It was like I was whatching a whole other person doing terrifying things. You became something so terrible that you equalled or even surpassed the monster you were trying to destroy. Even Cell himself retreated in fear of the monster we all saw you become. I can't say as I blame him. I was also scared of what I saw in you that day. I was scared that you would stay that way for good and that i'd never see the innocent kid I met so many years ago. I don't know how else to describe it." Piccolo summerized up.

The explanation that Piccolo gave him left Gohan in a shocked state. 'Monster? He thought he saw me as a monster? For him to call what I became by that name I must've been something truly frightening. What are these hidden powers of mine turning me into?' Gohan wondered in his mind. Piccolo was worried by Gohan's expression. Did he break it to him too hard? Gohan's head then hoisted itself up a little bit with a saddened look on his face with a half-smile attached to it to cover it up. "Thanks Piccolo... I think you've just confirmed it for me. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to be alone for a little while." Gohan said with a somber tone. "Kid... I..." Piccolo tried to say something with a sorry face but before he could get the chance to say whatever he was about to say, Gohan turned his back and began to walk away. As he got out the door he started walking faster and faster until he broke out into a run. He ran passed Popo and Dende and when he passed they both noticed the serious expression he had coupled with tears in his eyes. Gohan ran to the edge of the Lookout, powered up and flew down in the direction of the ground below. Everyone on the Lookout including Piccolo had the same collective thought. 'What was that all about?'

* * *

As Gohan made his way to Earth. Videl was approaching the Lookout for answers to her own questions. Videl landed only a few minutes after Gohan had gone out of sight. Dende and Popo were both vexed, first by the state that Gohan had left the Lookout in and secondly by the appearance of a flying girl with a short bowl-like cut. Neither Dende nor Popo could recognise who she was at first. "Uuuum? Excuse me miss, but could you tell us who you are and what you're doing here?" Dende politely tried to ask. Videl felt very annoyed, even a little bit insulted that they didn't recognise her and she was on the ferge of exploding in anger at them. Fortunately for Dende and Popo she managed to convince herself to just chalk it up to her new haircut and attire. So she decided to cut them a break and she calmed herself down so she could respond properly.

"Mr. Popo, Dende, its me Videl! Don't tell me my new look threw you guys off that much." Videl practically whined out. It was only then that Mr. Popo and Dende both recognised that it was Videl that they were talking to. They were both surprised at her new look and at the same time embarrassed that they didn't recognise her. "I-I'm sorry Videl that we didn't recognise you but your new shorter hair makes you look like a totally different person." Dende apologised.

"Apology accepted. But I came up here for a reason, and that's to get answers." Videl stated. "Are they about Gohan?" asked Mr. Popo. "Yes? How did you know?" Videl asked, slightly surprised. "Gohan was just here. He came, talked with Piccolo alone and then he left with tears in his eyes only a few minutes ago." Mr. Popo summed up. "You wouln'd happen to know why he did that did you?" asked Dende. "Actually, I was hoping you guys could shed some light on his behavior. All I know is, is that all I said to him was, quote: 'No one else can say that they saved the world with their strength but you.' and then he just left saying something about 'clearing his mind of bad memories.' Does that mean anything to you?" Videl explained. Dende and Popo just exchanged worried glances at each other.

"Look, I know that something else other than his memories of the Cell Games are bothering him and dammit I want to know what it is. I can't help Gohan if I don't know what's wrong with him." Videl nearly yelled with a look of concern on her face. Dende and Popo both looked at each other again, only this time they had hesitant looks on their faces. Finally Dende's face took a more serious appearance and he then nodded as if confirming Mr. Popo to do something. Popo just stared at him with a blank but noticeably nervous look. "Mr. Popo will take you to a special room inside the temple. Once there, you'll get all the answers that you need." Dende stated with a serious expression on his face. Videl nodded in agreement. "Please follow me." said Mr. Popo as he placed his arms behind his back and started walking towards the temple doorway. Videl closely followed him into the door of the temple and off to whatever room Mr. Popo was leading her to. Hopefully, she would find the answers to whatever mysteries that surrounded Gohan inside.

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** So basically now Videl's a miniature version of her older self with the cut hair and Gohan's lamenting about his fears about anger in the Super Saiyan 2 state. Now I know that this has been done a million times in fanfics. But in this instance I think it works, because it's not just him feeling depressed about his father's death anymore, but something deeper and about with what should be his real concerns. And as well Videl's about to learn about Gohan's past in an up close and personnal way. Not much else to say here.**


	11. The Room of Spirit And Time

**Chapter 11**

_**:The Room of Spirit And Time**_

_**:A Walk Through Gohan's Life**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Mr. Popo lead Videl deep down the winding corridors of the Lookout. Finally, Mr. Popo brought Videl over to a pair of large black archway doors with swirling vine-like symbols carved all over them. A mysterious red aura peered its way through the lining of the doorway's frame. Videl felt uncomfortable in the presence of the door but she was too determined to let herself give up nor to let Mr. Popo see her fear. Mr. Popo then opened the doors and lead Videl inside.

The room they entered was completely dark except for the middle of the room where a large black pendulum swung back and forth over a glowing red circle filled with strange triangular shapes and symbols. Videl looked around in wonder at the strange room. "In this place the past, present and future are mixed around and recreated in the form of a dream like world where one can explore past or future events from a possible future." Mr. Popo explained. "So your saying that I can see the past? What if anyone from the past see's me? Won't that disrupt the timeline?" Videl asked, afraid of causing problems in time.

"Don't worry, the events and people you might meet are what you might call simulations. Think of it like resetting a video game made from a historical event. You can't harm the past that's already happened in real life but you can see what people from the past would do if you met them. But in your case since you merely wish to view what has already occured I have modified it so that the characters inside the dream like past will not be able to see nor hear us." Popo explained at length. "Us? What do you mean us?" asked Videl but Popo merely motioned her inside the glowing circle before he answered. Popo also stepped inside shortly thereafter. "I will guide you through your journey. Now close your eyes and when you will next open them you will be in a different place and time."Mr. Popo simply stated. Videl didn't know why he asked her this but she decided to follow Mr. Popo's instructions anyway and closed her eyes.

The next time Videl opened her eyes she was in the middle of a beautiful forest. She was slightly startled by the sudden change of scenery at first but she quickly recomposed herself and started looking around to get her bearings. Suddenly she heard what sounded like a small child crying in the distance. Curious and concerned for whoever's kid it might be, Videl went off to find the source of the crying. Moving discretely from tree to tree and bush to bush. Videl finally peered from behind a tree trunk to see a very little boy in a green and yellow traditional garb and with a red cap with a beautiful golden ball with four stars on top of it. He was sobbing and crying for his father as he walked around the forest lost. Videl also noticed something very strange about him, he had a brown monkey-like tail. Videl's eyes widened when she noticed this. 'Who is this kid?' was the thought that went through her head as she observed him.

After a few more minutes of observation Videl could tell that this kid was innocent to the core and looked like he could or should never face the dangers of the world. "I wonder who this kid is and why is he out here without his parents?" Videl asked out loud to no one in particular. "What do you mean? Doesn't he seem familiar in the least?" asked a voice from out of nowhere. Videl jumped with a start a the sudden appearance of Mr. Popo standing next to her as if he was there the whole time. Videl grabbed her chest near her racing heart and tried to catch her breath. "*pant* *pant* Don't you know it's not nice to sneak up on people!?" Videl pratically yelled. Mr. Popo simply turned his head at her and smiled.

"The same could be said for you right now. But more to the point will you answer my question?" Mr. Popo reinterated. Videl decided to let his surprise entrance go and looked back at the boy. "Now that you mention it his face does seem familiar but I can't for the life of me place my finger on it." Videl stated, closely observing the boy. "Well, there should be something familiar about him. After all, he is Gohan approximatly five and a half years ago." Mr. Popo revealed. "What!?" shouted Videl, completely shocked at this revelation.

"What!? You mean to tell me that that scared little boy out there is Gohan?" Videl said, not believing how innocent a boy Gohan once was compared to the super powerful fighter that she knew. "Yes he is. That is how Gohan was before his life turned down the path he now walks. But we do not need to hide behind this tree. In this world, nobody can see, hear nor touch you. We are merely observers in this place." Popo explained to Videl. She then reluctantly stepped out from her hiding place. Now reminded that she was invisible to everyone but Popo she determined to stand and watch out in the open.

Over the course of what seemed like days of constant viewing, Videl watched as Gohan's life unfolded before her very eyes. She watched as Raditz arrived and told them of their origins for the first time. She watched as Gohan unleashed his hidden powers for the first time. She watched for parts of Gohan's training with Piccolo. She watched as Gohan fought his fears in his baptism of fire against the Saiyan invaders. She watched his adventures on Namek and his courageous stand against the superior power of Recoome. She then watched as he battled the tyrant Frieza alongside his friends and father. She continued to watch everything up to and including even the Cell Games. It was definately an experience watching that again, only this time from the perspective of the Z-Fighters. Guided by Mr. Popo, they skipped a lot of areas that Mr. Popo felt Videl didn't really need to see since he wanted to mostly concentrated on events from Gohan's point-of-view. Bottomline, she saw just about everything in Gohan's life except for the year long training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. She couldn't witness that because the dimension of that chamber couldn't be accessed by the chamber she was currently using. That precious time of his would forever remain only between father and son, as it should be.

Finally, both Videl and Mr. Popo opened their eyes to find themselves back inside the pendulum room. "So? We're finally back huh? How long have we been in there anyway?" asked Videl as she looked around the roon and readjusted back to her surroundings. "We have spend approximately five days inside the dream past so we must be..." Popo answered but before he could continue he was cut off by Videl's scream. "EEEEEEEEEK! We've been in there for five Days!? My dad is gonna kill for being away so long. He must be thinking that i'm missing and he's probably having half the world out looking for me. This soooo bad!" Videl ranted as she walked back and forth in a nervous panic. "But Videl, you've never left this place." said Mr. Popo. His statement made Videl curious and she stopped her panicking and turned her attention to Popo. "What do you mean I never left?" she asked. "Well, this room allowed your mind to create a dream body which lets you travel to the dream-like past. Your original body remained here the entire time and never left. As well, time is accelerated inside the past world which means that five days inside that world is five hours outside of it." Mr. Popo explained. Videl looked shocked but she was extremely happy for this turn of events. "*phew* That's a relief." she said while wiping the sweat from her forehead.

A short while later, both Popo and Videl were walking out of the temple and were greeted by Dende. "Well? Have you seen everything you needed to see?" asked Dende. "Yeah, I've seen everything. But tell me something. Why did you decide to have me see what happened instead just telling me what happened?" asked Videl, curious as to his decision. "It would've been too hard to explain some things that you really needed to have seen to understand. Plus I felt you needed to truly experience those parts of our lives in order to understand. After all, if you're going to be part of our little group from now on, you need to know who we are and what has happened to us." Dende explained. Videl simply nodded her head once to show that she'd accepted his reasoning. "Thank you Dende and thank you Mr. Popo for letting me see it like that. I'm glad I know the truth now." thanked Videl with a smile.

Videl then left the Lookout and flew off in search to find Gohan. Having seen almost his entire life, Videl now thought that she now understood what it was that Gohan was struggling with and she was now determined to help him.'I can't believe the things he's gone through and the things he's had to see. He's seen so many friends get hurt that it must weigh heavily on his heart. I can only imagine the feelings he's had to deal with since his dad's death. But no matter what, I'll help him with whatever he's dealing with.' Videl thought determinedly as she soared through the skies in search of her mentally confused friend.

* * *

While Videl had been out watching his life at the Lookout, Gohan had been doing some private soul searching. Gohan had been flying around aimlessly throughout the skies trying to find answers he could only find deep inside himself. Finally, he stopped flying and he found himself in the valley where he and his father had spent so many fun times relaxing, fishing and training during the three years they had together preparing for the Androids. Reminiscing about all those fun times caused Gohan to miss his father so much as to the point that a few tears fell from his eyes. This left him in a depressed state of mind as he then slowly walked over to a small stream running in the middle of the valley. Gohan started to look seriously at his reflection in the water.

'Whenever I've used my hidden powers all i've ended up going is create more destruction. When I transformed that day all I could think about was Cell and how he should suffer for what he did. All the other times before that were either for self defense or they brief moments of exploding fury. But this time it was different. I was aware of what I was doing the whole time and what was worse... I think I liked it!' Gohan shockingly thought about himself in his mind. 'Is that what my powers are turning me into? Is that the road my hidden powers will inevitably lead me to? Am I going to turn into that monster one day and never look back? Is it all that I am just a souless killing machine that doesn't care who or what it destroys so long as it is just in the way?' Gohan questioned himself harshly. 'If that's the case than there's no telling who I might hurt next when I get like that. Mom, Krillin, Bulma or even Videl! For them, I can't let that happen. I can't ever let that horrible power out!' Gohan determinedly resolved.

Gohan closed his eyes, went into a deep deep meditation and looked deep down inside himself. He went through places in his mind, heart and soul that never thought he had had nor wished to see. Finally he found that part of himself that he now loathed to admit that it was there. With all his will he closed the door on that part of himself, locked it up as tight as he could make it and sent it down into a corner of his himself where he would hopefully never find it again. Now it was as if he'd never had that awful power in the first place. While he would always remember that he had them and what he did with those powers. But now he could at least never willingly nor even unwillingly access them again.

Just for good measure that he couldn't use his ascended powers, Gohan powered up to super saiyan and then he tried to ascend. But no matter how much he tried he couldn't ascend to the next level. Gohan powered down to his normal state and smiled with satifaction. 'Mission accomplished.' was the thought that went throught his head. He then went back to look at his reflection in the water and he was quite pleased by what he saw.

Up above in the sky, Videl had felt Gohan's energy spike up when he transformed into a super saiyan and she headed straight for the signal. Videl touched down behind Gohan and she had on a concerned look on her face. Gohan turned around to face her but he didn't know what to say to her since he thought she wouldn't understand about his issues. "Videl? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked, genuinely curious as to why she'd come. "Looking for you obviously. I sensed yout energy level go up and I came directly here. I also came here to tell you that I now know." Videl said. "What? What do you mean 'you know'? What is it that you know?" Gohan asked confused. "I mean I know all about your adventures and what you've been through. I went to the Lookout to find out what it is about your past that made you all sad and miserable. So Mr. Popo showed me this room with a giant pendulum that let me go into the past and for the last five hours i've been watching almost your entire life. So now I know about it all." Videl explained.

Gohan was surprised by this turn of events at first but then he somehow felt satisfied that she now knew as much as any member of the Z-Fighters, making her a true part of the group now. This also made him glad in that wouldn't need to go into his lifes story in order to explain what he'd just done. "That's good to hear Videl, now we can think of you as one of us now. It's also good because I won't need to tell you as to why I've just locked away the hidden power that allows me to transform into that awful second state of fury." Gohan said. Videl was surprised by that announcement but then again she could understand given his history. "Why Gohan? Why did you do that?" Videl questioned. "You've seen me when I get like that. My anger is something very dangerous and what was worse is that at the Cell Games, I actually liked it. I'm afraid that someday I might transform and never turn back. I could hurt my mom, my friends, my family even you. I don't want to happen." Gohan sadly summerized. Videl couldn't understand how he could throw away a part of himself just like that but she could understand the reasoning behind it. "I understand." was what she said.

Gohan looked to the sky and saw that it was nearing sunset and it was probably a good time to call it a day. "Its getting late Videl. Maybe we should head back home." Gohan suggested and Videl agreed with him. They began walking back since they weren't that far away from Gohan's house. Videl slung one of her arms around Gohan's neck and over his shoulder as thay walked back. "You know something Gohan? That bowl cut your mother made you wear was pretty stupid." Videl said with a giggle. Gohan felt embarrassed and blushed. "Heh... You think so? Well you try telling her that." Gohan countered. "Hmmm... You know, I thought you looked very cute with that long head of hair you had. But I think that this short hair you have right now makes you look a lot more mature and way more handsome." Videl teased. Gohan again blushed but he liked the compliment anyway. They both continued on walking, talking and laughing with each other until they reached his house and went their seperate ways.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** So thanks to the miracle of The Pendulum Room, otherwise known as The Room Of Spirit And Time, Videl's now seen the basic extent of Gohan's life's story up close and personnal. now granted she already knew about or heard about most of it, but first hand experience is much different than jusst being told about an event. And so now this makes Videl a fully informed member of the Z gang. Basically she's seen what we've seen with exception of his time in The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. And also Gohan has sealed away his Super Saiyan 2 powers to protect his friends. So basically now he himself can't access it anymore. Now this was done so that it will play into my story futher down the line. So don't worry, it's all just part of the plot.**


	12. A Reflection on Family

**Chapter 12**

_**:A Reflection on Family**_

_**:And A Mysterious Invitation**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Gohan woke up the next morning with beams of light coming through his window and landing directly on his face. Gohan had gotten the first good night's sleep he'd had since the Cell Games. It seemed that with his raging, uncontrollable powers locked away, he now felt more at ease with himself than he ever had before. Gohan got up from his bed and looked out of his bedroom window to greet the new day with a smile on his face. Gohan then changed out of his pajamas and into his purple martial arts outfit.

"GOHAAAAAN! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Chi-Chi called out. A purple and blue blur then ran past Chi-Chi and seated itself at the breakfast table. "Smells delicious mom, as always." said Gohan as he waited at the table. "Why thank you son. Oh! Remember, you promised me that you'd help clean out the attic today. We'll do it as soon as we're done eating breakfast. It's about time that place got cleaned." Chi-Chi reminded her son as she served up his breakfast. "Alright mom." Gohan said before he dove into his plate.

Not long after they finished breakfast, the mother and son duo found themselves in an attic filled with cardboard boxes, antique furniture and other items that were covered in a thin coating of dust. "Alright Gohan, you take that end and i'll take this one." ordered Chi-Chi as she pointed to the opposite ends of the room. Chi-Chi's face was one of absolute determination at the challenge of cleaning this formidable amount of dust. Gohan was a little freaked out by the look on his mothers face. Gohan then realised that cleaning is his mother's element in the same way that fighting is his father's element. 'I guess this is like a thrill for mom the same way fighting is a thrill for dad.' Gohan thought to himself. Gohan could see the challenge ahead of him and he put on a look as equally determined as his mother. "Let's do this!" shouted Chi-Chi as both she and her son went to clean the attic.

As Gohan rummaged through his section of the attic, he found a large dust covered chest that looked like it hadn't been opened in years. It was locked but Gohan saw that there was a key nearby on the ground. As Gohan picked up the key it churned up a small dust cloud that made him cough. He saw the imprint the key had left on dust covered floor. Gohan placed the key inside the lock, turned it, unlocked the chest and when he opened the chest it sent a large cloud of dust that made him cough again. When dust finally settled Gohan looked inside the chest to see what was inside.

The first thought that went through Gohan's head as he peered into the chest was, 'What is all this stuff?' The chest was filled with old pictures that were covered in slightly more dust than that covered the outside, which suggested that the chest hadn't been opened since before they renovated their house. Gohan picked up one picture frame, dusted it off and looked at it. He saw a young boy with his fathers' hairstyle smiling alongside a young girl with black hair wearing a strange pink helmet with blade on top and wearing a revealing armored blue bikini-like outfit. 'Who are they?' was what went through Gohan's mind. He didn't immediately recognise who he was looking at.

Meanwhile, while Gohan was trying to figure out who was in the picture, Chi-Chi was worried as to why she she stopped hearing her son work all of a sudden. "Gohan, honey? Why have you stopped working?" she asked. Chi-Chi went to check up on her son. What she saw sent a wave of emotions coursing through her. Her son had found the old chest where she had kept Goku's old stuff from back when they were kids. "Gohan? What are you doing?" asked Chi-Chi curiously. "Mom!?" exclaimed Gohan as he then turned his head around to see his mother looking down at him with a questioning look on her face. "Huh?... I just found this old chest and when I opened it I found these old pictures I'd never seen before. Can you tell me who these two in the picture are?" said Gohan as he showed her the picture of herself and Goku as kids.

When Chi-Chi saw the picture her eyes immediately watered up and she was brought close to tears as she held the picture in her hands. "Why, that's me and your father, back when we were kids. I haven't seen this picture in years." she said. Gohan's eyes widened in surprise and he slowly looked back at the picture of his young parents. "Gee mom, that was a silly outfit you wore back then." Gohan commented with a smile. "Its a dress that was passed down through the family and plus your grandfather didn't have anything else my size for me to wear." Chi-Chi answered with a blush of embarrassement on her face. "I wonder what else is in this old trunk?" Gohan wondered shortly before he and his mother started going through the various items inside the old chest with Chi-Chi telling about the old memories behind each item.

After what seemed like hours of picking up pictures and items and of hearing the stories behind them. Gohan found a small box in the corner of the chest and inside was a pair of his father's old turtle school uniform from back when he was a kid. "Mom? Is this dad's old uniform from back then?" Gohan asked. Chi-Chi looked at the article of clothing with a look of nostalgia on her face. "Yes, it is. I'm told that its the same suit he wore when he defeated Demon King Piccolo and he went on to train with it at Kami's Lookout. Mr. Popo gave it to me many years ago after he'd mended all the battle damage." Chi-Chi said with a far off look in her eye as she reminiscing about old times.

Gohan looked at the uniform and thought about all the stories that these clothes could tell about his father if they could speak. He then walked over to a thin full bodied mirror that leaned backward on a stack of cardboard boxes. Gohan then lifted the ensemble in front of his body and looked in the mirror to see how it looked on him. As Gohan looked at the reflection of his father's uniform in the mirror, he started thinking about all the great adventures that he'd heard that his father had had when he was his age. He then thought about how much smaller his father was back then and yet how many great things he accomplished. His thoughts then rolled on to what a great man he was and how much he owed his father. The look on his face cycled through several different emotions and it was evident in his reflection in the mirror. Chi-Chi was behind Gohan so she couldn't see his face directly, but she could see his reflection in the mirror and she could see every emotion he went through. The looks on his face worried her.

Gohan then looked in between the purple uniform he wore in honor of his first teacher and friend Piccolo and at red uniform that was iconic to his father. The thought crossed his head about how he should honor his father now. Gohan turned his head towards his worried mother. "Mom? Could you make me an outfit just like dads'? I think its about time I honored his memory by wearing his colors." asked Gohan. Chi-Chi seemed to let go a deep sigh as if she was relieved about what he'd said, but then her eyebrows turned into a scowl and she looked angry. "Gohan! You know that I don't approve of you emulating your father by fighting and I especially don't like the idea that you wearing his clothes might send you farther into that world." she said sternfully. "Mom...I..." Gohan tried to get out an answer but he stopped when he saw his mother's look change. Chi-Chi sighed as if giving up and then she smiled. "But what can I say? You're the son of Goku and you deserve to honor him. Besides, it's far better that you wear his clothes instead of that horrible Piccolo's clothes." she said with a knowing smile. Gohan felt relieved that she approved and he then put the uniform back in the old chest. Gohan and Chi-Chi went on to continue cleaning up the attic that morning.

* * *

Early morning the next day, Videl waited for Gohan to arrive at the gates as was usual, but today she was a little more impatient than usual since she didn't get to train with Gohan yesterday. He'd phoned in saying that his mother was forcing him to return the favor to her by making him study all day. Videl didn't know what favor Gohan had asked from Chi-Chi in order to merrit such a punishment, but she'd been assured on the phone that she would get to see the results this morning. She was annoyed that she was forced to go shopping with Erassa yesterday due to the cancellation and she was impatient to have her curiousity eleviated. 'I really hope that this "favor" of his is worth it. Because if it isn't Gohan, than your going to have to pay for it.' thought a fuming Videl.

"Hey Videl!" shouted Gohan as he touched down facing Videl and wearing a new uniform almost identical to his father's. "Hey Gohan, what's with the new look. You look like a miniature version of your dad in that thing." asked Videl. Gohan blushed a little in embarrassement and stroked the back of his head like his father typically did. "Well, me and my mom were cleaning out the attic yesterday morning and I found some old photos and stuff from when my father was my age. We found my dad's old uniform and when I looked at myself holding it in the mirror I felt like I should be honoring him so I asked my mom to make this for me. It took her all day and most of last night to make it. It was because of this favor that she made me study yesterday and cancel our training." Gohan explained.

Videl just placed her left hand on her chin with her other hand holding her elbow upright and she walked around him like as if she was appraising his look. She stopped walking around him after one full lap around him but she kept her stance exactly the same. She just stood there for several seconds all the while just humming 'Mmmhh-hhhmm' until she spoke out. "I like it! It makes you look very heroic but I think I liked your old uniform better. It actually showed off your chest and more of your arms." Videl said with a small smile. "I don't get what "showing off" my arms and chest has to do with anything but I guess I don't really care about looking good. But if you think that I still look good then I guess its alright with me." Gohan said, slightly confused but okay with it. Both Gohan and Videl then jumped into the skies and went on to continue Videl's training for the rest of the day.

* * *

Two days later, a stranger came by to the doors of the Satan Mansion. The door was answered by the head butler. "May I help you sir." answered the butler in his heavy british accent. The man at the door wore an orange military uniform, orange hat with black pants and undershirt that signified that he was an officer of the Royal Military. "Yes, I am here on official business from the Royal Goverment. I am here to request the audience of a certain member of the household." said the officer. "Please, wait here sir." the butler simply stated. He then simply walked away and headed to wherever he needed to go to.

Hercule Satan and his daughter Videl were busy eating their breakfast at the breakfast table as was usual, when suddenly their head butler came into the room. "Excuse me sir, but there's a man at the front door claiming to be from the Royal Goverment. He claims that he's come to seek the audience from a certain member of the household." stated the butler. Hercule looked at his butler seriously for a minute before his face morphed into a silly, almost perverted look and started to laugh like silly. Both Videl and the butler looked at him ackwardly. "Bwahahahahaha! The king of the world must want to personnally give me a medal or something for saving the world from the evil Cell." said Hercule as he continued with his stupid laugh. Videl just sweatdropped at her fathers' silly antics.

"Shall I tell him you will be on your way sir?" asked the butler as he remained at stoic attention. "No need, i'll see him right away. Just take me to him." Hercule said as he lifted out of his seat. "I'm coming with you too dad. I want to know why he really came here for." Videl said as she also go up and began following her father to the front door.

"Alright! I'm all ready for ya to take me to the king so he can give me whatever medal or reward he wants to!" loudly exclaimed Mr. Satan once him and his daughter arrived at the door where the officer was waiting. The officer just looked at him as he had a screw loose. "What are you talking about?" asked the confused officer. It was then Mr. Satan's turn to be confused. "You mean... You're not here to take me to my awaiting knighthood?" asked the confused Mr. Satan. The officer just shook his head. "No, I am here to pick up someone else Mr. Satan." said the officer. "Well, if its not for me? Than who are you here for?" asked Satan. "I am here at the King's personnal request for a lone audience with miss Videl Satan." said the officer.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!? What does the King of the World want with my daughter?" shouted a very confused Mr. Satan. "I don't know sir. All I know is that I was ordered to get her and that's what i'm doing." said the officer. "Well if she goes than I go! I don't know what he wants with my daughter but whatever it is he can share with it in front of me. I won't let my precious little girl go without my protection." said Mr Satan, acting like the overly-protective father that he was.

However, Videl was sick and tired of her father thinking that she was like some defenseless little girl. "Its okay dad, I can take care of myself and I don't need to rely on your protection all the time anymore. The invite was for me and for me alone. Besides, I'll be in the palace of the King of the World. Who would be stupid enough to try to get me there when the security is bound to be the best in the world? I'll be fine." said Videl, trying to reassure her father. Mr. Satan paused for a minute and then gave his daughter a very reluctant nod of approval. Videl then turned the royal officer and nodded for him to procceed. The officer then guided little Videl out the door and on to a waiting limousine. Hercule stood at the doors and waved goodbye as they left for the palace of the most powerful leader in the world.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** And so a touching scene between mother and son I had in mind. And so that's how Gohan get's the Goku uniform that we see him wore in ****Bojack Unbound****. And now Videl's off to meet with King Furry. What will this mean? You'll just have to find out next chapter. Not much else to say.**

**P. S. Sorry for the confusion with the bars. The earlier chapters were **_**supposed**_** to have bars dividing them from the outset. **_**But**_** I got a **_**little**_** problem with ****Fanfiction**** editing them. So I had to go back and re-edit them. So go back and re-read them if you please? Though chapter 3 is proving to be a stubborn bastard and won't edit properly, no matter how many times or how hard I try. But I promise to continue trying. However, I apologize for the whole inconvenience.**


	13. King Furry Learns The Truth

**Chapter 13**

_**:King Furry Learns The Truth**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

After a long drive, Videl and her escort arrived at the palace of the King of the World in the center of Capital City. The structure of the palace was that of several cylindrical towers interconnected by walls that surrounded the main building in the middle which was a tower much bigger than the others and sported a blue and white colour scheme as opposed to the tan, pink and blue scheme of the smaller towers. When Videl got out of the limousine she briefly stared at the structure before the officer broke her out of her reverie. She the followed the officer into the main as he guided her to the king's office on the higher levels.

'It's a good thing I called Gohan on my cellular phone during the trip and told him about how I wouldn't be able to make it to training this morning.' thought Videl as she stood in the elevator. A few minutes later she arrived at the doors of the king's office. "The king will see you now. This is where I take my leave." said the officer as he opened one of the beautifully carved doors for her and bowed. "Thank you very much." Videl respectfully said as she passed him by.

"Ah! Miss Videl, I am very pleased to make your acquaintance. Please sit down." the king warmly greeted from his desk. "Thank you, your majesty. But can you tell me why i'm here?" Videl said as she sat down in front of his desk. "I called you here because I want to know what truly happened at the Cell Games." the king said with a serious expression. "Wait a minute! How do you know that I was there in the first place." Videl said, not being able to do too well a jod of containing her surprise.

The king pulled out a remote control from his desk, pressed a button and immediately a giant panel full of tv screens came down from the ceiling from behind the king's chair. He pressed another button and the multitude of screens worked together to form a single image. It showed footage of Videl being handled by Cell at the Cell Games shortly before Gohan got angry and broke the transmission. "This footage was recorded from the original Cell Games transmission. My team of analysts reviewed the footage and matched you as the girl being held by that monster." explained the king. Videl was briefly awed by the technology and power available to this man, but she was then able to hide her surprise but was unable to hide her nervousness at being found out.

"Okay, so I was there. Why don't you just ask the all mighty father what happened. I'm sure he'd be more than happy telling you how great he was in defeating Cell. He can talk to you about it until your ears fall off." Videl said with heavy sarcasm and displeasure lacing her words. "I called for you because I knew that you would tell the honest truth. I don't believe that I would ever get that from your father. You see... I don't believe that your father really did save the world. It's my belief that he's lying about it. You see unlike most of the public, I have seen first hand the kind of power that monsters like Cell seem to have and I know that your father is simply not that powerful." the king said. Videl immediately became highly interested. "How would you be able to know that and more to the point why do you want to know the truth in the first place? Is it that you want to expose my father as a fraud? Or is it just that you want to expose whoever you believe really defeated Cell." asked Videl, very weary about the king's motivations.

The king lifted out of his chair, walked over to the large window overlooking the city and just stood there looking out of it as if he was reflecting on back on to something. "Many, many years ago before you were born my administration was taken over by a vile evil creature called Demon King Piccolo. Just as Cell was, he too threatened to destroy the entire world, such was his power. However, a mysterious and brave little boy appeared and defeated evil King Piccolo. He later returned after the battle in search of something he called a Power Pole and I have never forgotten the look on that young boy's face. I thought I recognised one of the people at the Cell Games as that boy. His eyes and hair were different but somehow I could just tell that it must've been him. I just know that that boy must've saved the world once again. All I want is to know the truth for myself and not anyone else." the king said, finishing his explanation.

Videl could see that this was a man who simply wanted closure for himself and she started to seriously weigh the option of telling him the truth. "Do you promise to keep this a secret between ourselves. There are a lot of people involved who just want to be left alone and I want you to promise me that you won't compromise their privacy." Videl said. "All I want is the truth for myself, i've never had trouble keeping secrets and i promise I won't reveal anything to anyone ever." the king sincerely promised. "Alright *breath*... here goes..." Videl went on to explain what really happened at the Cell Games and who it was who really saved the Earth without revealing any of the heroes' real names.

"So... it was really the boy and his father who saved the world from Cell." the king summarized at the end of Videl's explanation. "Its so sad that the people who suffered through so much and who lost so much don't get the credit they deserve." Videl said with a saddened look of regret. "I just wish that the whole world could see the truth just so I could get the chance to say "thank you" to that brave little boy and his father." said the king with his own look of regret. But his words sparked an idea in Videl. "I think that I just might be able to arrange something like that." responded Videl. "What? How?" asked a baffled king. "If you promise to keep this a complete secret, I can get one of them to come here and talk to you personnally." said Videl. "Could you really arrange that? Then of course I'll keep this a secret." the king happely accepted. "Would you excuse me." Videl said, excusing herself as she got out of her chair, walked out the door into the hall and dialed up her cellular phone.

"Hello Gohan? Its Videl, listen could you come over to where I am and bring over some of those old pictures that you told me you found a couple days ago?" Videl asked on the phone. "Sure? No problem, but what's this all about anyway?" Gohan asked, confused. "Everything will be explained once you get here. I'll raise it high enough for you, so just follow it. I've got someone here who'd very much like to meet you." Videl said before she hung up.

Videl waited on the balcony outside for about twenty minutes before Gohan appeared out of the sky and landed in front of her. He was wearing the red and blue uniform just like his father that he wore in his honor. "Hey Videl! Whats this all about and why did you ask me to bring some of my father's old stuff?" Gohan asked, still confused. "I called you here because the King of the World wants to know the truth about who really saved the world from Cell." Videl explained. "But Videl! You know that it's dangerous to tell anybody about that! What if he wants to tell the whole world about what me and our friends did? I couldn't let my family and friends go through life with people coming at our doors asking questions all the time." Gohan said, fearful of their privacy. "Don't worry, I made him promise not to tell anyone. You see your dad saved his life back when he was a boy and all he wants to do is to get some closure about him." Videl explained. Gohan thought it over a bit and decided to go along. Gohan followed Videl through the halls of the massive building until they arrived at the doors of the king's office where the officer let them in.

"Your majesty, allow me to introduce to you the boy who really defeated Cell." Videl introduced as she held the door open with an arm open towards the king like she was a professional royal announcer-like person. Gohan entered the room looking directly at the king with an innocent, almost slightly confused look on his face. The king was immediately struck with visions of yesteryear as he looked at the boys' hairstyle, clothes, facial expression and overall look. The resemblance between this boy and the boy he saw so many years ago was definitely striking but there were noticeable differences between them none the less. The king was however left stunned speechless for several seconds before he finally managed to gather his wits about him and greet the boy.

"My dear boy, I am so very glad to finally meet you." greeted the king as he walked up and shook Gohan's hand. "Its very nice to meet you too." said Gohan, feeling a little bit awkward. The king then motioned for both Gohan and Videl to sit down at his desk, which they promptly did. "Now, could you please indulge a curious old man? I'd very much like to hear about who you are and from where you come from." politely asked the king once they were comfortably seated. "Well sir, my name is Gohan and i'm the son of a man whom you might recall from many years ago as the boy who defeated King Piccolo. My father's name was called Goku and he did a whole lot more for this world than anybody knows. But if I am to tell my story, I guess I should start with my father's. His story starts when..." said Gohan as he started to tell the tale of his and his fathers' adventures.

Gohan continued to tell the story for several hours until he finally came up to the present. During the story telling, Gohan opened a dinocap that he'd brought along that held all his fathers old stuff. Gohan used the items to highlight his story at several points. "Hmm... So that's the story huh? Goku sacrificed his life to save the world one last time and you are now left as strongest person in the world. That is a very might tale you just spun." the king summerized as he took it all in. "Yeah, its been hard sometimes but I hope that what we do is the right thing to do." said Gohan. "Well I'm glad to finally know the truth now. Though I know that I can't speak in an official capacity, but for what it's worth, I thank you on behalf of the citizens of the world and from the bottom of my heart." thanked the king by shaking Gohan's hand with both hands. "Thank you very much for caring enough to listen sir. Its people like you who make it all worth while." Gohan thanked back sincerely.

"It's getting late Gohan. I think it's time we headed back home." Videl suggested as the su began to set outside the window. "Right!" said Gohan as they then started to make their way out the door. However, before they could leave, the king forced them to pause a minute. "Wait! Before you leave just let me say this. Gohan, there will be a day when you won't have to hide from the rest of the world. Someday, you might decide to tell the whole world the truth and if or whenever that day comes I would be more than glad to tell it to the world. Just know that my door will always be open to you should that day come." said the king with eyes full of seriousness. Gohan didn't say anything though. He just smiled out of the corner of his mouth and gave a single nod of acknowledgement. Then he and Videl were out the door. They ran through the hall to the balcony, lifted off into the skies and headed for their respective homes.

* * *

About a week had passed since Gohan and Videl had met with the king. Gohan woke up to the sound of his mother throwing up in the bathroom. Chi-Chi had been throwing up regularly for the past couple of days and there didn't seem to be any cause. At least none that they could detect anyway. The vomiting soon stopped while Gohan got dressed and then he went to the kitchen in order to make himself some breakfast. Although Gohan didn't usually cook and he wasn't nearly as good as his mother was in the kitchen. He still knew enough about preparing food from his days training out in the wilderness that he could fix himself a good enough meal.

Gohan was about halfway through his breakfast when all of a sudden he heard his mother's scream coming from the bathroom. Gohan immediately dropped what he was doing and ran over to the bathroom. Once there, Gohan found his mother shaking like a leaf and looking at a small stick-like object with what looked like a fearful look on her face. "What's going on mom? What's the problem? Are you okay?" a worried Gohan asked as he quickly tried to access the situation. Chi-Chi slowly turned her head around with her face still locked in it's apparent horror filled look and once she turned to face Gohan her eyes immediately started welling up. "Oh Gohan! *starts crying*" was what she said as she buckled her knees, hugged her son and started wailing and crying on his shoulder. "What's the matter mom? What are you crying about? Are you sad about something?" asked the worried, confused and slighly awkward feeling Gohan. "No Gohan! *sob* I'm just crying because I'm just so happy! *sobs* You see I just took this pregnancy test *sob* and the results came back positive! *sob* Gohan, you going to be a big brother!" Chi-Chi said in between sobbings.

The news that his mother had just given him hit Gohan like a sledgehammer. 'Brother?' Gohan repeated in his mind. The word itself kept repeating itself in his head as he tried to digest the information. When the shock wore off Gohan was left in a depressed state for some reason. "T-t-that's wonderful news mom... hehehe..." Gohan responded, trying to put a brave front but failing miserably at it. "What's the matter Gohan? Are you alright?" asked Chi-Chi. She could see that he wasn't alright but she couldn't tell why. "I'll be fine. I just need some air. I'll be alright." Gohan said with a fake seethrough smile. He then slid himself out of Chi-Chi's grip, walked off out the door and flew off to find someplace quiet where he could think clearly. Chi-Chi was left standing in the bathroom wondering what was wrong with him.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** Now King Furry's knows the truth. And now Chi-Chi finally finds out that she's pregnant with Goten. Now I hate the fanfics that have Gohan or Chi-Chi finding out that she's pregnant within days or hours of Goku's death. From what I know of them, pregnancies just don't work that fast, **_**ever**_**! Now I' going for a bit more realism so even accounting for the fact that it's a half Saiyan pregancy and therefore faster than normal, Chi-Chi or anyone else can't find out for several weeks. Human pregancies take up to two to three months to find out about. So given that I'm going for a six month pregnancy, which given the historical track record that Gohan was 4 1/2 years old at the time of the start of DBZ after a 5 year timeskip, that makes it that he took about a half year or 6 months to get born. So that's what I'm going for with Goten's. And given that, I think that the about two or four weeks between when the story began at The Cell Games and now is just about appropriate for such a pregnancy. What do you guys think?**


	14. The Plan to bring back Goku

**Chapter 14**

_**:The Plan to bring back Goku**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Videl was flying out for her daily training session and was sticking close to the ground when she noticed Gohan down on the ground near the tree line of their regular training spot. He was in the fetal position with his back resting against one of the trees. As she approached closer to him she could see that he was in a rather obviously depressed state. Videl landed gently nearby to see what was wrong. "Gohan? What's the matter? You seem so depressed." worriedly asked Videl. "Just leave me alone Videl. Besides, you probably wouldn't understand anyway." Gohan replied in a low, depressed tone. Videl felt a little bit dejected at first but she could tell that he needed someone to talk to about whatever was eating him. "Try me." she said with a smirk as she knelt into the fetal position right next to him.

Both sides waited around doing nothing for a few minutes. Then finally, Gohan took in a deep breath and mustered up the courage to tell Videl what was wrong. "My mom's just found out this morning that she's pregnant." Gohan stated in his ever present depressed tone of voice. "So what's wrong with that? You should be happy. You're going to get to be a big brother! This should be wonderful news for you." Videl said, confused. "Oh you would think that huh? But that bady is gonna have to grow up without a father because of me. It's because of my mistake that my little brother or sister is going to never know what our father was really like. Some big brother I am!" Gohan said with a raised voiced and a deep sense of regret in his voice as he propped his head up and looked at Videl with a scowl in his eyes.

Videl's face was one of shock as she realised how much self-doubt and loathing Gohan still carried on from his fathers death. Her face then switched to that of a scowl to match Gohan's. "I can't believe you're still beating yourself up for that. It was your fathers' decision and no one else's." Videl said, berating his self-loathing. Gohan sunk his head back into his knees and returned to his misery. "I just wish that my new sibling could find out about his/her father first hand." Gohan said, muttering out his wishful thinking out loud in a quiet voice.

Videl looked down at the ground in her own saddened an regretful state as she remembered what she saw happen that day. "It's too bad that your dad didn't know that your mom would be pregnant. He might not have chosen to stay dead like he did." Videl said out loud. "No, he woud'v... " Gohan was about to say something when he cut himself off as an idea just snapped in his head. Videl just looked on in wonder as she looked at Gohan with a look of inspiration seemingly frozen on his face. "Gohan? Are you okay?" she asked as she was starting to feel a little freaked out.

"Of course... Thats it! THATS IT! Videl you're a genius!" Gohan exclaimed joyfully as he stood up straight with his hands pumped up in the air. Videl was taken aback by Gohan's sudden change of character. "Uh... huh? Gohan? What's this all about? What am I a genius for?" questioned a now very freaked out Videl. "What you've just said! My dad wouldn't u've stayed dead if he'd had know that mom was pregnant. So if we were to go to new planet Namek, used the dragonballs there to wish him back and we told him that mom was pregnant he'd surely want to come back." Gohan explained his plan with a smile on his face.

"Gohan that's a great idea! But wait? How will we find new planet Namek? Whats more how will we get to it?" Videl asked, pointing out the plan's seemingly obvious flaws. "No problem... Bulma's bound to have a spaceship I can use lying somewhere around and Dende used to live on New Namek so i'm sure he'd be willing to tell us the where it is. Any more questions?" Gohan said, confident that he'd shot down her doubts with his ideas. "Just one more. When do we leave?" asked Videl with a big fat smirk on her face.

"We? What do you mean we? Why would you want or need to go into space for? Don't you know how dangerous some of the people we might run into can get? Don't you know of the dangers I had to face the first time?" Gohan questionned, both surprised and horrified at Videl's suggestion. "Of course I know! I've seen just about everything that's happened to you when I went into the Pendulum Room at the Lookout. Or don't you remember?" Videl reminded Gohan. "But if you know? Then why would you want to go?" Gohan asked. "I want to go with you because I want to be there when you wish your father back. Besides, I could get in some training on the trip and exactly who could there be out there that could hurt me when the strongest guy in the universe is there along with me? Not to mention that at my current level, thanks to your training don't you think that I couldn't handle anything out in space right now?" Videl reasoned.

Gohan thought about what Videl had said and he decided that he agreed to bring her along. "Alright, you can come along, but don't think that its going to be just you and me out there. I can't pilot a ship and i'm going to need some extra muscle to cover my back if we run into any serious threats out there. We're going to have to ask around for some volunteers from the guys to come along with us. Come on!" Gohan explained as he then grabbed Videl by he wrist and started dragging Videl all the way to his house. Once at his house, Gohan hurriedly apologised to his mother for flying off earlier. Then Gohan went to explain in detail to his mother about his plan to bring back Goku.

"Bring back Goku with the Namekian Dragonballs!? Why Gohan that's a brilliant idea!" Chi-Chi shouted out loud. "I'm glad you approve mom." said Gohan with an honestly innocent smile. "So, who did you plan to send up?" Chi-Chi asked. Gohan had neglected to tell her that he was the one of the ones he was planning on going. "Well... huh... I was planning on going myself along with someone from the Z-Fighters for backup and bulma to fly and maintain the ship. Plus Videl here asked to volunteer herself for the trip so that she could improve herself by training in space and get in some adventure too." Gohan explained and he then braced himself for his mothers traditional ranting. However, what he got out of his mother wasn't what he was expecting. "Well if your going then i'm going too." Chi-Chi said in a calm, collected but determined tone.

"WHAT!?" was what both Gohan and Videl exclaimed as they felt shock at the lady's calm response as opposed to her usual hysterical ranting. "Now don't you go and try to stop me. My mind is made up and that's that." Chi-Chi said with her face held in a scowl and her arms crossed. "Trust me mom. Stopping you is the last thing on our minds. It's just not like you to allow me to go off into possible danger like this." Gohan reponded with a calmed stance but with nervous sweat across the sides of his face. "*sigh* I guess it's just taken me this long to learn that it's no use trying to stop you from going off to some adventure. Why fight it? Well this time, mommy's coming along for the ride!" Chi-Chi explained with, at first, a content smile on her face but then switched her expression to that of an almost crazily determined look with her fists pumped up. Gohan and Videl both felt highly disturbed by Chi-Chi's last actions.

Gohan nervously laughed with his hand slowly and discreetly made its way to Videl's hand. "Hehehe... Sorry mom but I think that me and Videl outta be heading to Bulma's place right about now to get a spaceship ready." said Gohan as he grabbed Videl by the hand and started leading the both of them out the door, all the time wearing a cheap awkward smile. "Alright dear, but make sure you be back in time for super." Chi-Chi said with her fake naive smile as she waved goodbye to them as they ran out the door. Soon both Gohan and Videl were airborne and counting their blessings that they'd managed to get away before things really got out of hand.

* * *

A short time later, Gohan and Videl landed on the grass outside the main Capsule Corp building, in the gardens where they found Mrs. Briefs watering her plants as she usually did. "Oh my! Gohan!? Is that you? My goodness, I hardly recognised you. I swear, you look more like and more like your father every time I see you. that outfit makes you look very handsome." said Mrs Briefs as she walked over and leaned forward so as to be on a closer level to Gohan's height. "Thanks Mrs Briefs." Gohan thanked with a noticeable blush on his cheeks and a shy smile on his face. Videl giggled at Gohan's shyness. "And who is this little lady? Is she a friend of yours?" asked Mrs. Briefs as she turned her attention to Videl. This time it was Videl's turn to feel a little bit shy. "Uhhh... This is Videl, she's a new friend I made. I met her a couple of weeks ago and we've been training together regularly since then." explained Gohan. 'Training together my foot! I'm the one who's training while he sits around and watches!' thought Videl. "Well it's very nice to meet you Videl. Any friend of Gohan's is a friend of ours. Will you two kids be sticking around for tea?" asked Mrs. Briefs in her usual manner of hospitality. "I'm sorry that we can't stick around Mrs. Briefs but we really need to talk to Bulma. It's urgent. Is she here?" said Gohan, trying to ditch her before she got on a roll. "It's no problem dear. She's inside somewhere working on some secret new project." Mrs. Briefs kindly explained. "Thanks Mrs. Briefs!" Gohan exclaimed as he then grabbed Videl's hand and quickly ran into the Capsule building before Mrs. Briefs could make them stick around longer.

Once inside Gohan lead Videl deep inside the building until they can to a door that had "Lab" written on it. When Gohan knocked on the door he was answered by Bulma's voice over the intercom. "Hello? Mom if this is about another shopping trip again I'm busy." they heard Bulma's voice say in an annoyed tone of voice. Both Gohan and Videl both looked at each other with looks that said 'What?'. Gohan pressed the button on the intercom next to the door. "Huh? Bulma? Its me, Gohan. I came here to talk to you about something." Gohan said, speaking through the intercom. "Huh? Gohan? Well come right in." said Bulma as the door automatically opened upwards accompanied with a swishing sound. Gohan entered with Videl cautiously following behind.

"Gohan! Its so great to see you again!" Bulma warmly greeted as they came in. "Its great to see you too Bulma." replied Gohan. "Wow! I must say that with that new outfit on you very much resemble your father." Bulma complimented. "Thanks Bulma. It really means a lot for you to say that. It makes me feel strong to wear my fathers old colors." Gohan replied with a proud smile. Bulma's eyes then switched over to the short haired girl behind him. "You must be Videl, right?" politely asked Bulma. "That's right, but how did you know?" asked a surprised Videl. Gohan was also wanted to know how Bulma knew Videl's name. "I've been having phone conversations with Chi-Chi almost constantly over the last couple of weeks. She's told me all about you, about how that idiotic loudmouth Mr. Satan is your father, about how you're a half-saiyan like Gohan and about how Gohan's been training you." Bulma explained. Both Gohan and Videl were both visually surprised by the revelation of Bulma's source of information but they were also inwardly relieved that they didn't need to explain so much. "That's good to hear Bulma, that's one less thing I'll need to explain." said Gohan with a small sigh of relief.

"Sooo... What is it that you've come here to talk to me about?" asked Bulma as she sat crosslegged on a chair with its left side facing them and herself sitting opposite to them. "We're heading to New Namek so we can use the namekian dragonballs to wish my dad back. We were wondering if you could have a spaceship ready for us?" explained Gohan. Bulma's face contorted into a confused squint. "Didn't Goku tell you he didn't want to be wished back? I mean I could have a spaceship ready for you no problem, but why would you want to use the dragonballs when he doesn't want to come back?" asked Bulma, confused. "Well... You see... My mom's pregnant again and I... " Gohan began to explain, but he was cut off. "Oh! I already knew that. Chi-Chi told me about it on the phone earlier this morning." Bulma said to a surprised Gohan and Videl. "Oh? So you already knew. Well since my dad didn't know about this when he decided to stay dead. I just don't think that he would ever allow his new son or daughter to grow up without ever knowing his/her father. If he were told about his new offspring I'm sure he'd be willing to come back." Gohan explained with a pleadingful but hopeful look on his face.

"Well? What do you think Miss Bulma? Do you think it'll work?" asked Videl. Bulma had a frown on her face, her hand was on her chin as she thought, absorded and digested the information and carefully weighed the options. "Hmmph... I don't know *smirks*, but if anybody'll return from the dead over an o so simple reason, then it's Goku." Bulma replied with a knowing smile. The responce immediately brightened the two children's faces. "So does that mean you'll help us?" Gohan asked with excitement, though in the back of his mind he already knew the answer. "Absolutely! I mean who else could you ask who would or could pilot whatever darn thing that got stuck lugging you across space?" Bulma sarcasticaly answered. "No one but you Bulma." Gohan smirkingly said. "By the way, how do you expect me to fly you to New Namek when we don't know exactly where it's located?" Bulma asked. " Oh that's no problem, we'll just have Dende tell you where it's located. After all he did live there for a while." Gohan happily explained. "Oh right, I forgot about that. Okay, now that that problem's solved I guess I'll just show you two to the hangar. I think I got just the thing in mind to take us to New Namek." Bulma said as she got up with a confident smirk on her face and walked out the door with Gohan and Videl tagging behind. Both children were curious as to what the vehicle of their outer space trek would look like.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** And so now the plot is being hatched about how they're going to bring back Goku. Not much else to say.**


	15. A New Spaceship

**Chapter: 15**

_**:A New Spaceship**_

_**:The Plan to get to Space**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Bulma lead Gohan and Videl through the halls and deep down into the underground basement of Capsule Corp. She lead them to a plain door that was marked with the word "HANGAR" plastered on it. When they went in, Gohan and Videl found themselves inside a giant room that looked big enough to fit in the entire Capsule Corp building twice over. Inside there were many large white round capsule space pods lined up along the walls of both sides of the room. But in the middle of the hangar in plain sight was the biggest and oddest looking craft any of them had ever seen.

The ship looked like a slightly slimmer version of Frieza's ship but it had about half the width, about a quarter smaller in length and it lacked the many dome-shaped windows around it's contours except for a few of them in specific locations. It had two large white domes protruding both above and below on each of the sides of it's structure for a total of eight domes._ (A/N: Think of the domes from the Interdictors from Star Wars. If you're a Star Wars fan then you'll most likely know what those are and if you're not a fan THEN LOOK IT UP SOMEWHERE.)_ The ship stood on large crab-like legs that protruded in a circular fashion from its bottom. _(A/N: Think of the same sort of legs that the ship from GT had except these ones have a more oval shaped base and are bigger.)_

"So? What do you think?" asked Bulma with a prideful smile on her face. Gohan and Videl continued to gawk at the strange ship as it was definitely not what they were expecting. Gohan managed to get out of his stupor first. "Well... it's definitely unique from any of your other designs. It makes me wonder where you got your idea's from." Gohan said and he looked at Bulma with a face that said 'Where on earth did you get your wacky ideas from Bulma?' The smile on Bulma's face grew wider as she was all too willing to tell him where. "Do you remember when Frieza's brother, Cooler came down to Earth?" asked Bulma.

The question Bulma posed sent a flood of not too pleasant memories streaming in through Gohan's head. It was nearly two years ago during the first summer of their androids training. His tail had grown back that summer and one night his mother had managed to sneak into his room and put some hair gel in his hair while he was sleeping so he was stuck with that annoying bowl cut again that summer. Him, his father and their friends were out on a camping trip when Cooler and his goons attacked them. His father Goku had undergone training without ever going Super Saiyan so that it would be more fair for himself and Piccolo when they sparred. The problem came that when his father fought with Cooler he'd gone so long without transforming that he forgot how to do it at will and so it wasn't late in the fight that Goku managed to get angry enough to re-unlock his powers. Cooler was finally sent into the Sun by Goku and was incinerated. Never to be seen from again. _(A/N: In my version of events, Dbz Movie 5: Cooler's Revenge really happened and I believe that Gohan's memories just now leaves whatever plot holes filled in. However Dbz Movie 6: Return of Cooler has too many plot holes and implausabilities to work properly with my story so it never happened here. So for anyone who thinks that "Oh! He said Movie 5 happened so that means that Movie 6 must also have happened." forget it. If you have a problem with that? TOUGH!)_

"Yeah... I remember alright." responded Gohan almost emotionlessly. Both Bulma and Videl could see that it wasn't a pleasant subject for Gohan. "Well when Cooler came to Earth he brought his own spaceship with him and that it wasn't destroyed in the fighting. Well we found it somewhere in the nearby woods and recovered it. We took it back with us to Capsule Corp and we began to study it. We discovered that its engines were faster than the ships we had already. We managed to reverse-engineer its technology and the results was this. It's the fastest ship we've ever built." Bulma explained and pointed to the ship in front of them with pride.

Gohan looked back at the spaceship with a very serious look on his face. "I guess that explains why it looks the way it looks, but still I'm curious about a couple of things." said Gohan as he then turned his face towards Bulma. "Shoot." responded Bulma. "How many people can it carry, when can the ship be ready and what are those big domes for?" Gohan asked. "Well first off I guess that it could accommodate for up to eight people if push came to shove, secondly I could have the ship ready in about a week at the latest depending on how many people you want to bring along and thirdly those domes are where I had the four training rooms installed. Basicaly I had four capsule corp. space pods built into the ship for training purposes just in case one of you muscle heads ever wanted to use it. Two of those rooms are for the regular old gravity chambers and the other two are for the brand new holographic training simulators I invented. I was inspired after watching an episode from that tv show Star Trek: The Next Generation." Bulma explained.

Both Gohan and Videl were impressed and it showed on their faces. "Wow Bulma! That's incredible how you took a silly idea from a science fiction show and turned it into reallity!" exclaimed Videl. Gohan too smiled in admiration at Bulma's genius. "Yeah, I know... I'm a genius." said Bulma in an egotistical fashion. Gohan and Videl looked at each other and briefly snickered a little. Gohan then turned back to Bulma. "Well now that we have a spaceship available, now all we need to do is figure out on who's coming along for the ride." said Gohan with his face more serious. "Why don't we talk this out somewhere else. I mean the hangar hardly seems appropriate for this conversation." Bulma said and then lead them out of the hangar.

Bulma, Videl and Gohan soon all found themselves sitting at the kitchen's table over cups of tea. Bulma took a sip from her cup before speaking. "So? Who've you got begged for this journey?" Bulma asked. "Well so far all we've got me, you and Videl whose volunteered because she wants to get some training in space and also because she wants to help me. Oh! And my mom has decided to come along too." said Gohan as he counted the people with his fingers. But when Buma heard that Chi-Chi was coming she spit out her tea. "*Cough*cough*cough* You're kidding me right!? Chi-Chi is coming along? Why on Earth would you want to bring her along?" asked a wide eyed Bulma. "Don't look at us, it was her own idea. I guess she feels that if she can't stop me from going off on adventures she might as well join us. Besides that, I think she should be the one to tell dad that she's pregnant. I think it'll give dad some extra incentive to come back." explained Gohan. "Well I guess she can come along, but its not going to be easy putting up with all that loud nagging of hers." Bulma said. "*You're one to talk*." Gohan said under his breath. "What was that?" Bulma said with a powerful glare aimed at Gohan since she apparently heard him. "Nothing! Nothing at all." Gohan sheepishly said.

"Okay, so is there anyone else coming along that I should be made aware of?" asked Bulma. Gohan and Videl just looked at each other and then back to Bulma. "Well... we were sorta hoping of asking Vegeta to come along." said Gohan with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Huh? Why on Earth would you ask Vegeta for?" asked Bulma with a mildly surprised look on her face. "Well... I need for someone to watch my back in case we run into any nasties up there. I've already asked everybody else we know, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, and they're all too busy to come along. Vegeta is the only person left who I can ask and plus I doubt he would pass up the opportunity of training in space with us." Gohan explained. "I'm sorry Gohan, but whatever passion Vegeta had for fighting is long gone. He just hasn't been the same since your father died. All he does anymore is just sit around in his room doing nothing. He's been so depressed he doesn't even train anymore. I don't know what's going on in that head of his." Bulma explained with a slightly saddened look on her face. Both Gohan and Videl lowered their heads slightly with their eyes fixed downwards with regretful looks on their faces. Suddenly, Gohan lifted his head up and looked at Bulma with a more neutral looking face. "Maybe I should go talk to him. Maybe I can give him a little nudge in the right direction." Gohan said as he then got out of his chair, walked out of the kitchen and headed for Vegeta's room. Both Bulma and Videl were left wondering and stunned by what Gohan had unexpectebly did.

Gohan climbed up the stairs to the second floor and then went down a short distance down the hallway till he found the door to Vegeta's room. Vegeta was in his usual saiyan armor, lounging on his bed and watching a certain loudmouth World Champion boasting on TV. "Humph! Give me a break." Vegeta muttered as he turned off the TV with the remote, then put his hands behind his head and rested himself back on his bed. "Yeah I know. But at least he's entertaining." Gohan said jokingly. Vegeta then slowly tilted his head and fixed his eyes to where Gohan was standing in the doorway. "What do you want, brat?" Vegeta said in his usual ' you're annoying me ' tone but with a slightly more depressed hint behind it.

"Me, my mom and Bulma are going out in space. I need someone to watch my back up there in case we run into any bad guys. I've already asked all of the other guys and they're all too busy. Plus there will be plenty of new ways to train in the new holographic training simulators on the ship and I know that you can't resist trying out new training methods." Gohan explained with a small smirk appearing on his face at the end of his explination. Vegeta just turned his head away, layed it back against his pillows and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm not interested in fighting anymore. There's no point to it now that I'll never get the chance to prove myself against Kakarot." Vegeta said in a rather emotionless, almost depressive tone. Gohan was surprised by how depressed Vegeta sounded. He'd never heard Vegeta sound like that. This was more serious than he thought.

Fortunately for Gohan, he managed to keep his surprise largely off his face. "Then it's a good thing for you that the reason we're going up is to get my dad back." said Gohan with a smirk edging at the corner of his mouth for a brief instant. Vegeta quickly looked back at Gohan with widened eyes and a stunned expression. "What!? How?" asked Vegeta. "My mom found out that she was pregnant this morning. I don't want my new sibling to grow up without ever knowing our dad. That's why we're heading out, it's to get the namekian dragonballs to wish my dad back. If my father knew that he had another child on the way I'm sure that he'd agree to come back." Gohan explained with varying emotions evident on his face. Gohan could almost see the return of the glimmer in Vegeta's eyes. 'Kakarot always was a sentimental fool. This plan just might work! I could also pry the secrets about how they got so strong in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber from the brat along the way. With luck I'll apply it to my own training and eventually surpass Kakarot and his brat.' Vegeta thought to himself with a big grin etched on his face.

"Are you okay Vegeta?" asked Gohan with a raised eyebrow, not sure of what to make of Vegeta's grin. Vegeta's grin vanished from his face and his eyes darted towards Gohan. "I'm fine brat! But your proposal has caught my interest." Vegeta said as he lifted himself up to a sitting position on the bed. "Well, the others are waiting for us at the kitchen table. Why don't we head downstairs and discuss this some more with them." Gohan suggested. "Hmph! Fine." snorted Vegeta after crossing his arms. Vegeta then got up and followed Gohan back down the stairs.

Once they arrived at the kitchen table Vegeta noticed that there was someone new at the table that he didn't recognise nor had he expected. "Woman! Who is this little brat sitting at the table?" shouted a puzzled and clearly annoyed Vegeta. "Could you be any more polite Vegeta? This is Videl, Gohan brought her over. You know? The girl he's made friends with and has been training the last few weeks? Don't tell me you've forgotten Vegeta." Bulma explained with a crossed look in her eyes. "Oh! Right... So you must be that annoying man on television's daughter." Vegeta said with his usual 'I don't care' expression on his face. "Umm... That's right, that's me." Videl said while her eyes turned downwards and away with a look of disappointement on her face. "Hmph, I've heard tell that your mother was a saiyan woman. I guess that means that if you're coming along on this venture then you won't be totally useless." Vegeta said in a particularly cold manner. While it may have sounded like an insult to Videl, Bulma ad Gohan both knew Vegeta had just meant it as a compliment in his own way. "*cough* Well, now that everyone has been introduced. Why don't we get down to the plan of going to New Namek?" Gohan said, deciding to try to change the subject. "Fair enough." said Vegeta as he and Gohan sat down at the table and got down to discussing the plan to bring back Goku.

* * *

**Author's** Final Thoughts:** Well the spaceship's been introduced and the plot to get Goku back now includes Vegeta. I hope you guys can picture my design easily enough. I hope you accept my rationalisation about how ****Movie 5**** came about and the specific accounting for in regards to how that movie could be placed in continuity. I tried to do my best to logically and realistically place that within continuity.**


	16. Trunks' Return

**Chapter 16**

_**:Trunks' Return**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

After a long explanation of the plan in which everyone was brought up to speed on how they were going to bring back Goku. Gohan, Bulma, Videl and Vegeta had just finished discussing the plan's details when suddenly the ground began to shake and they heard a loud commotion going on outside. "What on Earth is going on!?" asked a scared and confused Videl. "I don't know, but let's not just sit here and wait for it. We have to go outside and check it out." suggested Gohan, as they then all rushed out outside. When they got there a strong wind was blowing clouds of dust everywhere and bolts of electricity was eminating from the epicenter of the disturbance. Suddenly there was a giant flash that forced everyone to cover their eyes. When the light subsided, all the sparks, the wind and the dust clouds were gone and standing in the middle of the yard was a strange yellow egg-like shaped contraption with jets and fins pointing downwards. And while Gohan, Bulma and Vegeta all recognised the apparatus instantly, Videl had no idea what was going on. When the oval bubble canopy opened, a tall handsome young man with long shoulder length lavender hair and beautiful icy blue eyes came out and walked up to the group assemble outside. "T-Trunks..." was what everyone but Videl had on their minds but only Vegeta managed to mutter out.

"Hey guys!" greeted Trunks as he walked up to the group. "Trunks! What are you doing back here?" asked Gohan. It took about minute for Videl to remember, but she finally remembered Trunks from her foray into the Pendulum room. It was one thing to see him from afar, it was another to be as up close as she was and she briefly blushed from his handsomeness. "Well, I just came back to tell you guys that I've defeated the androids in my world. That and plus I wanted to see how you guys were coming along since I left." Trunks explained to his friends. "Well that's good to hear. Why don't you tell us all about it inside son." said Bulma. Trunks was looking at everybody to see how they'd changed when his gaze fell on a small dark haired girl he'd never seen before. "Umm? Who is this?" Trunks asked as he pointed to Videl. Videl averted her gaze from under his so he wouldn't see the blush that reemerged on her face. "Oh! I forgot, you two haven't fully been introduced. Trunks, this is Videl. She's the daughter of that guy Mr. Satan. She sorta snuck onto the Cell Games arena without his permission and saw the whole thing. I met up with her shortly after the end of the games an we've sort of become friends since then. M. Popo and Dende showed her all of our adventures through a place called the Pendulum room so she knows everything there is to know about us. Lately I've been trying to train her in the use of her energy for the last couple of weeks with some amazing results." Gohan happily explained. Videl blushed at that Gohan called her amazing. "Well, It's great to meet you Videl. *shakes hands* It's nice to see Gohan making a new friend." Trunks said as he shook her hand. "Hey, why don't we get around to you telling us about what happened in the future world. Let's take it inside." Bulma suggested, the group then made their way to the inside of the Capsule Corp. building. Once inside, they were once again at the kitchen table and Trunks began his story. "Well, when I got back to my time I..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Trunks' time machine appeared out of thin air in front of the bombed out but mostly intact Capsule building. Once it landed, Trunks immediately opened the canopy, got out and ran inside. Once inside Trunks found his mother at her desk reading a book. "Hi mom! I'm back!" he said, happy to see his true future mother once again. "Trunks? Yes, yes, I see. Wow! My gosh Trunks! You've grown so much, you even look older." she said after getting up from her chair and looked around her son. "Yeah, I am. I spent some time in a room where I lived out an entire year in one day's time and dad was there with me the whole time. It was awesome!" explained Trunks. "Well, that sounds like your father, stuffing a whole year of quality time with you into one day. Hey, why don't you tell me all about it over tea?" said Bulma. Trunks went on to explain the entire series of events that happened in the past as much as he could. "So that's pretty much the whole thing in a nutshell mom." Trunks said after finishing his story. "My gosh, so Goku died after all... Goku not wanting to be wished back. That sure sounds like him. He helps save the world one more time and then moves on, what a guy." Bulma said with a look of reflection on years gone past on her face._

_After telling his mother about how Vegeta lost his temper and attacked Cell after seeing Trunks' dying body, the radio turned on to a report of The Androids attacking a city. Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan and with a few words of encouragement from his mother, flew off to do battle with the diabolical duo, Androids 17 and 18. Trunks arrived on the scene to find Android 17 pointing his pistol at the chin of a bloodied up old man in an overturned car. Trunks fired an energy blast that missed the old man but that Android 17 caught sight of just in time to avoid. Trunks immediately landed in front of the two androids with a mean look on his face. "Hey! It's you." said Android 17 with a look of surprise on his face. "Yeah, it's me. The name's Trunks. Look, it's over, it stops here." said Trunks with cold but calm hatred in his voice. "It does huh? Trunks, don't you remember what happened last time. Nothing stops here except you." Android 17 said with the boundless cockiness he had accumilated over 17 years of virtual invincibility on Earth. "Gosh, how rude. He is such an arrogant little punk. Man, that's it, I want him dead! It's a matter of principle." said Android 18 with an angry look on her face. "I don't mind, consider it done. *whispers* But look sis we'll be blowing weeks worth of fun, comprendey." said Android 17 with the cocky smirk he was known for. "I don't care! I need this, I've been in a bad mood all day." said Android 18 with a grin that promised bad things. _

_Android 18 quickly launched a powered beam at Trunks but he disappeared and reappeared directly behind her. "Hey! He's behind you!" screamed Android 17. Android 18 quickly tried to karate kick him from her behind but he again vanished. Both the Androids frantically looked around to see if they could find him but his speed was too great even for their robotically enhanced eyes. Trunks suddenly reappeared next to Android 18 and when she tried to punch him, he rapidly caught her punch then kneed her in the gut. Android 18 was sent flying but as she moved away she tried launching a beam at Trunks' head which he easily dodged by simply cranking his head to the side. Android 18 skidded to a stop at Android 17's feet. "Man! He's changed! I don't know how but he's good!" Android 17 said in surprise. "*grunts* I hate you!" Android 18 said in anger after she picked herself back up. "You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me. That you're completely outmatched. Well imagine feeling the way you do now all of the time. Fools! How do you think my master Gohan felt when you ganged up on him in the rain and he had no way out." Trunks said with clear dislike ad hatred in his voice. "You've improved but you can't beat the two of us." said Android 17 with a boastful posture. "I agree, so let's even the odds!" said a mysterious new voice from out of nowhere._

_Suddenly, a man wearing an unmistakable red and blue uniform, short black hair, a vertical scar accross his right eye and a face none of them could forget. "G-G-Gohan?" stuttered Trunks, surprised beyond words. Trunks wasn't the only one who was surprised by this turn of events, Androids 17 and 18 were also visibly shocked at Future Gohan's reappearance. "Gohan? But how? I thought we finished you for good!" Android 17 said with at first, surprise and then anger in his voice. "Gohan! How is it that you're alive? And why is your arm back?" asked a very surprised Trunks. Indeed, somehow Future Gohan had both of his arms, when last time they saw him he only had one. "Trunks? Heh, I almost didn't recognised you there. Look, I know you have a lot of questions for me but right now is not the time. I promise to explain it all to you when we get back but for right now we have bigger things to worry about." said Future Gohan as he veered his glance away from Trunks and onto the androids. "Right! Gotcha." replied Trunks as he too fixed his gaze onto the destructive duo._

_"Well, this is an unexpected pleasure. Though I don't know how nor care how it is you came back, Gohan. But in a way I'm glad you're back, it means I'll have some more fun beating you again in front of your student." said Android 17, having recovered from his initial shock, his cocky attitude returned in full. "Leave Android 17 to me Trunks, he's the one who killed Piccolo all those years ago and I want to be the one who avenges him. That means you've got Android 18 all to yourself." whispered Future Gohan as he was then replied to by an affirmative nod from Trunks. This arrangement was made because of the two androids, Android 18 had been more attune towards Trunks and likewise the same could be said for Future Gohan and Android 17. There was a slightly more personnal enenimity between each of the twin terrors and the last two defenders of Earth._

_Androids 17 and 18 rushed simultaniously at Future Gohan and Trunks respectively, this was exactly the arrangement that both Future Gohan and Trunks wanted and the androids didn't disappoint. Trunks vanished from Android 18s' strike while Future Gohan powered up to super saiyan in the blink of an eye and engaged Android 17 in a fast pasted exchange of fists that steadily rose into the air. Trunks reappeared and gave Android 18 a power punch to the jaw. Meanwhile, the intense stalemate between Future Gohan and Android 17 ended when Future Gohan finally landed an uppercut kick to the chin of Android 17. Android 18 rapidly recovered her footing and charged up a purple beam in each hand and launched them at Trunks. Trunks simply powered up his aura, swatted the attacks away and brought his open hand right up to Android 18's face and fired. Android 17 had managed to flip and land on his feet nearby his sisters position when Trunks destroyed her with a massive blast of energy at point blank range._

_Android 17 was so stunned at seeing his sister destroyed he looked like he was going into shock. "It-it can't be... You killed her... Kid! That is one mistake that you won't live to regret." said Android 17 as he then went into a stance and prepared to demolish his sisters killer. Trunks simply looked at him with an angry scowl on his face. Future Gohan landed right next to Trunks with his own look of dislike. "You think this life is all about you don't you? Well what about the others? The ones that you two killed! Well now it's your turn. I hope you enjoy it." said Future Gohan with anger and hatred lining his words. Trunks then kicked Android 17 in the jaw faster than Android 17 could react. Future Gohan then somersaulted his way into the air and then did a one-handed Kamehameha with the hand he'd once lost to the androids and finished off Android 17 for good in a massive explosion. They both dropped their super saiyan states once the dust had settled and Trunks went to help the old man he had rescued. "They killed my family..." said the tired old man, barely conscious. "I've lost people I cared about too. I know what you're going through sir." Trunks said, trying to comfort the old man. Future gohan walked up to them. "*sigh* At last! The nightmare is over." said Future Gohan with a grin on his face. "I wish I could say that it was over. But there's one more thing left to do." said Trunks as looked up to the sky. Future Gohan gave a confused raising of an eyebrow, not knowing what Trunks had meant by that._

_Trunks and Future Gohan returned to the bombed out Capsule Corp. building to a surpised and elated Bulma Briefs after they dropped off the old man at a local shelter. They sat down at the coffee table and asked Future Gohan to devulge how he had returned from the dead. "Well, at the end of my last fight with the androids, my body was left in the rain in a near death comatose-like state. I would have sure died that night had a group of scientists not happened apon my body. They took me to their underground lab and placed me in an experimental cryogenic freezing chamber when I was maybe seconds away from dying. They felt it was the only way to keep me alive while my body healed. They had always wanted to test it, they were looking for a test subject that very night and luckily enough they picked me. They've kept me there for the last three years and thanks to the chambers' effects of preserving my body I haven't aged a day since that night. I woke up a few days ago and had to wait for my body to fully recover from the process before I could go after the androids. But it wasn't until I felt Trunks power up that I could find them and so here I am." explained Future Gohan._

_"So that explains where you've been all this time and why we could never find your body where Trunks left you." said Bulma. "Huh? You mean Trunks found me?" asked Future Gohan as he turned his attention to Trunks. "Yeah, I sorta thought that you were already dead and the rage I felt allowed me to transform into a Super Saiyan for the first time. I left to try and fight the androids in my rage but I couldn't find them. Those scientists must've found you shortly after I left because when I returned, you were gone. We searched for days but we never found you." Trunks said with a hint of regret in his voice. "Well, that answers that question, now answer me this one. How is it that you've got your arm back? The last time we saw you it was missing." asked Bulma as she pointed to the offending limb. "Huh? Well the scientists say they found a strange purple liquid at the battlefield site from when the android first appeared seventeen years ago. I think what they found was some of Piccolo's blood. If so then I owe my new arm to him because the scientists found that the blood had regenerative properties. They took his DNA, mixed it with some other chemicals and created a special liquid. They injected me with that stuff while I was in stasis so that they could safely check for any side effects. The regenerative qualities of that liquid allowed my arm to grow back while I slept." explained Future Gohan as he rubbed his other hand on his new arm."Well, we're all very glad to see that you're back. Why don't we bring you up to speed on what's been happening since you were gone." said Bulma as she and her son went on to fill him in on all of Trunk's adventures in the present and in the past._

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

"And that's what happened. Eight months later my time machine was recharged, I defeated the Cell in my time and then came right back here." explained Trunks as he finished his story. "So, the Gohan in your world never really died huh?" summed up the present day Bulma. "Yeah! It's great having him back." said Trunks. "That's great to hear Trunks. Now why don't we tell you about what you've been missing with us." said Gohan as he then began to fill him in on what's been happening with him in the present, meeting with Videl and the plan to bring back Goku.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** And so now that makes it that Future Gohan was never technically killed. I'm sorry for all you nuts out there but since Gohan is my favorite character and I don't like the idea of any version of him getting killed, I changed it so that he was still alive but the overall plot was still unchanged. I know it might be a stretch and that it changes the cannon, but while I like to keep things in cannon within the cannon. I Think that I could allow for one minor exception every now and then. And now Future Trunks is back in the present and joining the quest. I needed him for what was coming further down the story. And I think this is just a happy coincidence that he reappeares just in time from the future to join up.**


	17. Launch into Outer Space

**Chapter 17**

_**:Launch into Outer Space**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Gohan finished telling Trunks about the plan to bring back his father Goku. "Well Trunks? Are you in?" asked Gohan. "Are you kidding? A chance to bring back Goku? You can count me in for sure." said Trunks giving a thumbs up. "Good, good then it's all settled. I'll fly over to the Lookout to get the coordinates from Dende later today. It should take me about a week to prep the ship, so be ready when we meet back here when I'm done. Are we all agreed?" said Bulma and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Ok, I guess there's nothing more to discuss. so if you don't mind, me and Videl will take our leave." said Gohan. Both Gohan and Videl then said their goodbyes and left the table. While they were making their way through the hallway to the door, a certain picture on the wall caught Videl's eye. Though it was only for a moment, Videl saw a picture of Vegeta in pink shirt and not looking like he was enjoying himself. Videl mentally giggled at the picture as she walked by. Gohan and Videl then walked out the door to the outside and flew out into the air, heading for home.

On their flight home, Gohan suddenly noticed that Videl was giggling. "Videl? What's so funny?" asked Gohan, puzzled at her laughter. "It's just, I was thinking about something I saw in the hallway while we were leaving Capsule Corp." said Videl with a smile on her face. "So? What was it?" asked Gohan. "*Giggles* It was a picture of Vegeta in a pink shirt and he didn't look too happy in it." Videl said in between giggles. "Hahaha! Oh man, I remember that. I still can't believe Bulma actually managed to get him to wear that thing. Vegeta looked like he was ready to bust a vein! He's probably gotten rid of that thing for good by now. It's too bad, I would've liked to have seen him in that thing again just to see the look on his face. Hahahah..." Gohan off-handedly said with a laugh. However, what Gohan had said sparked an idea in Videl's head. "You know what Gohan? You've just given me a really funny idea." said Videl with a mischievous smile on her face. "Huh?" Gohan said, confused. "What do you say we give the Prince of all Attitudes a little slice of humble pie?" Videl said with a sly smile. "What do you have in mind?" Gohan asked with his own mischievous grin, having caught Videl's meaning and agreeing with it. Videl flew right next to Gohan and whispered her 'plan' in Gohan's ear. When she finished, Gohan looked at her in shock at how devious she could be. "Well? What do you think?" anxiously asked Videl. The look on Gohan's face morphed into the most mischievous grin anyone had ever seen Gohan do. "Let's do this." Gohan simply said with a grin. "Great! I think I've got all the stuff we'll need for 'the plan' at my house. I'll include the 'items' in my luggage for our little trip. Once we're in space we'll hit him when the moment is right. Okay?" explained Videl. "Okay, but for now we concentrate on your training. Since we still don't know exactly when Bulma will be finished preping the ship, I'll have to increase your training regiment a bit." said Gohan. Videl nodded in agreement as they then put on an extra burst of speed as they headed off for Gohan's house. Once they arrived back at Gohan's house, they gave Chi-Chi all the details about who would be joining them on the trip to New Namek. It took a lot of convincing, but they managed to finally get Chi-Chi to relent on Gohan's studies and allow him to train Videl full-time for the next week.

Over the course of the next week, Gohan pushed Videl extra hard in their training sessions so as to make sure she finished her basic training before she even attempted the gravity training she was likely to endure while on the space flight. "*pant*pant*pant* So? *pant* What does the teacher think of the student?" Videl playfully asked as she held herself up with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. They had just completed their final day of training and the sun was setting. "Well, you don't have complete control over your power yet, you still need to work on flying at high speeds, your energy blasts need more control, your speed is still way too slow and..." Gohan said as he began to absentmindedly rounding off each of her shortcomings with his fingers. At first, Videl was annoyed at Gohan's obliviousness to what she'd meant, but as he continued to check off the 'items' on his 'list', Videl's anger steadily rose. Finally, she could take it no more and she threw a rock as fast and as hard as she could straight at Gohan's face. Gohan easily dodged by tilting his head to the side but the event left him with look of confusion on his face.

Gohan honestly didn't get what he'd done to make her so upset. "You didn't have to be so negative Gohan." Videl said in a dangerous tone with her body fixed in the pitcher's release position, her eyes closed with the right eye twitching and a vein visible on her forehead. Gohan quickly got the message as to what he'd done wrong. He put his arms up in a mock defense and chuckled. "Heheheh... Alright, alright, I'm impressed okay? You've managed to master all of the basics from energy sense to super speed in only a month of training. You even mastered my Masenko blast! It took me at least four months to learn all that you've learned in your training. But then again you're twice as old as I was when I started training, plus your prior martial arts training and the unleashing of your Saiyan DNA made things much much easier for you." Gohan complimented. Videl felt a little deflated by the fact that her fast learning was more attributed to her circumstances instead of her talent, but she took the compliment for what it was meant and smiled. "I'm glad you see it that way. I can't wait for what the training in space will give me! Anyway it's getting late, I should get going. I'll see you tommorrow, alright?" Videl said as she waved goodbye as she floated away.

The next morning, Videl began packing her things in her suitcase for her upcoming journey. A knock came at the door, Videl opened it to reveal the head butler standing at the door with a plastic bag hanging on his sleeve. "Excuse me Miss Videl, but I have the items you requested." said the butler. "Thank you Jervis. Just put them there in my suitcase." said Videl while pointing to said suitcase on her bed. "Excuse me Miss Videl, but may I inquire as to were you intend to go with these items?" asked Jervis the butler. "If you must know, I'm going on a trip to somewhere very far away and these 'items' are for a prank I'm going to do on a very specific someone while I'm there." said Videl as she grabbed the bag and put it in her suitcase. "Am I to inform the master of your departure?" asked Jervis. It was a mostly rhetorical question since he already surmised that she wasn't going out with her father's permission, but he simply asked so that she could officially tell him. "No! My father is not to be informed! You're going to keep this to yourself until I'm well away. I'll leave a note for my father on my bed telling him about my plans, but he shouldn't find out until it's too late. But until that time you are to say nothing. Understood!" Videl said with a dangerous glare. The butler bowed down and left the room with sweat going down his face. Videl soon packed up her stuff, left a note on her bed, flew out the window and headed for Capsule Corp.

Videl arrived at Capsule Corp. and found that the spaceship was parked outside on the lawn. Gohan, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Vegeta and Future Trunks were outside, getting ready to leave and all of their friends from the Z-Warriors were there to see them off. Videl landed amongst the small the small group of heroes and was quickly introduced to Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin. After the introductions were made, the six would-be travellers started boarding the ship. Gohan stayed behind for a minute to talk to Piccolo. "Do you really think you'll be okay with all of us gone?" Gohan asked, more from concern for a friend than about the Earth's safety. "Don't worry about it Gohan. We should be able to hold the fort while you're away even if something does happen." said Piccolo with one of his rare but caring smiles. "Yeah! The Earth is in good hands! Don't you worry, if anything comes our way we'll handle it no problem!" Yamcha said with a thumbs up from behind Piccolo, which earned him an annoyed side glance from the namekian. Gohan chuckled a bit and then started climbing up the stairs to board, all the while glancing back at his friends and waving goodbye.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Satan family mansion, the 'great' Hercule Satan had started to become a little bit worried when his daughter didn't show up for breakfast like she usually did. After waiting a little while, Hercule finally decided to check out her room to see if there was something wrong. Once he got to the door to his daughter's room, he pressed himself against the door and began to gently knock on it. "OOOOhhhhh... Viiiiiiiiddddeeeelllllll... OOOhhh Sweet Pea... You didn't come down to breakfast this morning. Is... there... something... wrong?" said Hercule as he trailed off as the door slowly creeked open by itself and revealed the room to be empty. Hercule quickly went into the room and frantically looked around the room as he went into his full 'overprotective father overreacting panic mode' mode.

Jervis the Head Butler just happened to be passing bye Videl's room when he saw his master overreacting inside. "I take it that Master Satan has found out that young Miss Videl has left the house." said Jervis in his usual dry monotone fashion. Hercule immediately snapped his head around and looked at Jervis with an angry look on his face. Then, practically in the blink of an eye Hercule had Jervis pinned up against the wall with one of his forearms up against Jervis' throat. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW JERVIS!? Do yo you know where my precious little girl went to? You know something Jervis! TELL ME NOW!" yelled out Hercule right in the Head Butler's face as his mind was racing and jumping to conclusions. Fortunately, Jervis decided to talk before Hercule's head got too filled up with conspiracy theories. "I brought up a bag of some peculiar items to her in her room earlier this morning. I found that she was packing some suitcases and she said that she was leaving on a trip. She did not want the master to know about it since she knew you would not let her. She did not tell me where she was going or for how long but she said that she left a letter for you on her bed." Jervis said nervously as he pointed towards the bed in the room across. Hercule immediately dropped Jervis off the hook so-to-speak and headed to aforementioned letter on the bed. He opened the letter and it read...

_~Dear Daddy~_

_By the time you read this, I will more then likely be gone. I've volunteered for a secret mission into space that will last for a few months. I'm sorry I had to keep this from you, but I know you would never have let me go if I'd told you. They need my help more than you need me by your side. Don't worry daddy, I'm in the best possible hands and you've trained me well. I'll be just fine._

_~Love Videl~_

"INTO SPACE? NO WAY! I ain't lettin my daughter go into someplace as dangerous as space!" Hercule raged as he crumpled the letter in his hand. Jervis had managed to scury off before he could get caught in Hurricane Hercule's rampage. Without anyone to serve as his temporary punching bag, Hercule immediately decided to look around the room to find clues as to where she might have gone. While Hercule Satan wasn't the strongest or the sharpest tool in the shed, he was smart enough when he needed to be. _(A/N: Mr. Satan just gets out of too many sticky situations for him to be stupid. In my opinion he's probably one of the smarter characters on the show, not to mention the luckiest. He's the only character never to die once throughout DBZ and GT, that should speak for itself. He may be the weakest character and the king of the comedy reliefs but he's got to be smart in order to stay alive that long. It would make sense that he's smart enough to have a decent 'detective mode' right?)_

Hercule noticed a small piece of paper next to the phone with something scribbled on it. {_Capsule Corp. 8:30 AM_} It was the time and place of their departure. Videl had written it down when Bulma had called to tell her when exactly they were launching and in her haste she'd forgotten to get rid of it. It was all Hercule needed to know in order to deduce that she'd gone to Capsule Corp. Hercule quickly ran outside, shoved the driver out of his personal limo air-car and stepped on the gas peddle. Driving like a madman, he made his way down the highways towards Capsule Corp. and hopefully get to his daughter's location in time to stop her.

* * *

Bulma, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Gohan, Videl and Chi-Chi were strapped down in six of the nine seats in the cockpit with Bulma at the front end, handling the controls, readying to launch the ship. The cockpit looked like a downsized version of the one on Frieza's ship only with more controls in front and eight seats in two columns with a ninth in front for the pilot. "Is everybody ready?" asked Bulma as she looked back at her passengers. All of them acknowledged with a single nod except for Vegeta who replied. "Oh just get on with it!" with his trademark scowl and arms crossed look. Bulma just whipped her head forward with a knowing smirk and pushed the controls forward. The ship began to rumble as it started lifting off.

Meanwhile, a white limo air-car crashed through the white picket fence and stopped right next to the launching spaceship. Hercule rapidly came out acting like a lunatic while frantically yelling at the top of his lungs for the ship to stop. Inside the the cockpit, Videl quickly noticed her father's antics as everyone else soon did. "Oh no! It's my father! Quick! Make this thing go faster!" Videl said as she leaned out forward in her seat. Bulma and all the others shared similar apprehensions as to dealing with Hercule Satan but unfortunately, Bulma was already making the ship go as fast as it could. Soon enough, the strange looking ship slowly began to lift off the ground, causing the earth to quake and causing Hercule to stumble and land on his butt. The spaceship got above the heights of the city buildings which caused many nearby civilians in the city to stare up in wonder. The ship then suddenly flew forward at a tremendous speed in the direction of the sunrise. Piccolo and the other Z-Fighters looked on and waved as their friends went off into space and their next adventure...

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** And so this brings an end to the first part of this story. It took me about a year and a halve to write this down. And now our heroes are going off in a space adventure to New Namek. I hope you like that silly little scene with Hercule Satan. I hope you find that this is a good enough send off for the next part. Now off to New Namek!**


End file.
